Order and Shadows
by Kyogre
Summary: YGOHP xover. Yugi come to Britain to do research in modern magic. But Shadows look too close to Dark for the Order of the Phoenix. Far from their friends, Yugi and Yami face danger from all sides.
1. The Sacred Corpses

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter

Title: **Order and Shadows**

Author: Kyogre (Ana)

Summary: YGOHP xover. Yugi come to Britain to do research in modern magic. But Shadows look too close to Dark for the Order of the Phoenix.

Notes: This is the prologue. The rest of the story takes place in the summer before Year Five (OotP). The pairing is YYxY. No, really. The main characters are Yugi and Yami, though they don't even get a POV until the third chapter…

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

First: Cathedral of **the Sacred Corpses**

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Like most big brothers, Bill Weasley loved his siblings dearly. He also often wanted to just curse them all into oblivion. This was one of those times. What had his parents been thinking, bringing their entire brood on vacation to Egypt? Better yet, what had Bill been thinking, taking them on tour of a recently unlocked tomb?

The brats were, of course, fighting again. He wasn't sure what started it this time. Most likely the twins had done something to Percy. The argument had long since spread to the whole lot – Ginny was kicking George in the shins, Fred had Ron in a headlock, and Percy was yelling pompously, his glasses askew and ears red (curse the Weasley genes).

Their mother's voice cut above the cacophony, making all the children freeze in their tracks and Bill pinch the bridge of his nose to stave off a migraine.

"BE QUIET!" Molly Weasley demanded in decibels attainable only through magic. Looking around in the ensuing silence, she nodded to herself and continued at a more normal volume and in a far sweeter tone. "Now children, remember, everyone promised to be on their best behavior while we're here in Egypt, and especially while we're in dangerous places like this. Or else you're spending the rest of the vacation in our hotel room, no room service, no cooling charms. Got it?"

"Yes, Mom!" the brats chorused, even as Fred elbowed Percy again, who promptly stumbled into a large statue of Anubis. The stone effigy was fortunately not one of the cursed or bobby trapped ones… this time.

"Alright, I think that's enough tomb exploring for you," Bill decided, making shooing motions with his hands. "Out, out!"

Groaning, the Weasley brood allowed themselves to be herded outside into the bright Egyptian sunlight. Just to be on the safe side, Molly began another head count, while Bill went to get their local driver and ride.

The man and the bus they had rented were fortunately still more or less where they had been left, though they had moved with the shade. (Bill had long since learned not to count on travel arrangements not absconding at first opportunity.) However, another vehicle was now parked beside the worn little bus, along with an extra three people.

Two were obviously escorts. It was the third – a graceful native woman – whom Bill addressed.

"Hello there!" he said friendlily. "I have permits, if that's what this is about." Quickly, he tried to guess whether they were more likely to be with the muggle or magical governments.

The woman smiled in a very Mona Lisa way. "I am glad of that," she said. "But I am not here for those. You are curse breaker Bill Weasley, correct?"

She knew who he was quite well. Otherwise, she would not have just stated his profession like that. "Yeah, that's right. At your service," Bill smiled roguishly.

Just then, yelling and heavy footsteps sounded from behind him. "Bill!" George shouted, "Mom says we need another fifteen minutes!"

"Ginny lost her diary somewhere!" Fred provided, as the twins jogged up to him, Percy trailing just behind. Some days, Bill really wondered about his mother and why she would ever think sending these three together was a good idea. Or maybe she was trying to ditch them on him. Cunning of her, that.

The Weasley boys halted in their tracks as they finally noticed the strange woman conversing with their brother, all three gawking with varying degrees of subtlety.

"I apologize for interrupting your family outing, but I am in need of your services," the woman told Bill calmly. "The matter is… not urgent, but I would wish to see it dealt with quickly."

"Sorry, but I can't just leave them to make their own way back. They're only here for a short while and not used to the country at all. You know how it is," Bill said with an easy grin.

"I would appreciate it if you could contact me as soon as possible," the woman reiterated with the same cool composure. "I am Ishizu Ishtar. Good day."

With a faint bow, she retreated, her two escorts following her into their car. Bill whistled lowly as they departed, making Fred and George grin while Percy looked scandalized.

"Didn't know that was your type," Fred teased.

"Thought you were into blondes," George agreed.

"Of course, I can totally see what you mean," Fred shot back.

Percy huffed, breaking up their routine. "I can't believe you! How barbaric!"

"It's not that," Bill waved all three of them off. "The Ishtars are one of _the_ most prominent magical families in Egypt, and the entire region too. If they want me for something… it's got to be something good. Oh man…"

Fred and George shared a long look between them, Percy's expression turning thoughtful as well.

"You reckon…" Fred began.

"…We could manage without Billy-boy?" George concluded.

"It _is_ a great opportunity, by the sound of it," Percy agreed.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

It really was something good, alright.

"I do apologize for making you cut short your time with your family," Ishizu said when Bill sought her out at the residence of a local family with close ties to the Ishtars. Sincerity shone through her cool facade. "Family is… very important."

"Are you close to your family? If you don't mind me asking," Bill wondered.

"I have a younger brother. We recently reconciled," she replied, a fond look appearing in her eyes momentarily before she was once again all business. "The matter I need your assistance with is in fact for that person to whom I owe that. I'll say it plainly," here Bill had a feeling she didn't do so often, "I need to retrieve a certain artifact from the city of Hamunaptra."

For a moment, Bill forgot to breathe.

"H, Hamunaptra?" he stammered. "The legendary City of the Dead?" Ishizu nodded, her poker face somehow still conveying an amused air. Collapsing on an ornate bench, Bill tried to take in the opportunity he was being presented with. "Bloody hell," he muttered.

"While you will, of course, be compensated for your time and services, I'm afraid I can't allow you to take anything from the site," Ishizu cautioned.

"That's fine! Just going to the City of the Dead is a life-time opportunity," Bill said quickly, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"I believe I do not need to impress upon you the importance of discretion," she continued placidly. "My family has guarded this heritage for millennia, and we have no desire to be forced to… deal with treasure hunters or thieves, more than we usually do."

'In other words, if some weirdoes come knocking where they shouldn't be, we'll know you told, and we'll make you pay, Ancient Egyptian style,' Bill thought with a shudder. (Those Ancient Egyptians were a truly vicious bunch.)

"I understand, of course," Bill assured her. "But… I can't help but wonder," he began, forcing himself to think logically, "why you approached me? I've heard of the Ishtar family. Surely you have people far more experienced than I am in the matters of tombs and traps."

"Well," she began, "you had quite the set of recommendations, from the Bembridge Scholars no less, and a very good record under Grignotts." Bill felt his ears begin to redden. (Curse those Weasley genes.) "Also," she continued, "my family are Tomb Keepers. Guarding is not the same as entering. And… this is a _family_ matter, but not one of the Ishtar clan."

"Ah," Bill said tactfully. 'So it's for your brother, but not your elders,' he thought.

Ishizu gave him another Mona Lisa smile. "How soon can you leave?"

'Right now,' was the answer at the tip of his tongue. But he bit it back, forcing himself to think rationally. "I'll need a few days to gather the right tools. I'll need everything I can get my hands on, including some pretty specialized stuff. Probably a few rare reference texts would be good too." Bill ran a slightly shaking hand though his hair. "I mean, it's… Hamunaptra. It'll be the toughest challenge of my career."

"Do not concern yourself. We will provide all the necessary tools," Ishizu assured him. She glanced behind him and her smile seemed to finally become honest.

Turning, Bill saw two teenagers entering the courtyard, one dark-skinned like Ishizu, but with bleached blond hair, the other pale under wild dark hair and pale bangs. Both of them would have given Bill's mother conniptions.

"Hey," he greeted with a charming grin. "I'm Bill Weasley, a curse breaker."

"Marik Ishtar," the bleached blonde said, eyeing Bill with clear distrust. It was momentarily disconcerting, until the teenager's eyes darted to Ishizu, and Bill felt a spark of understanding. This must be the brother, he realized. Smothering a snicker, he turned to the other boy.

"…Yami," the teenager finally introduced himself, after a strange pause, almost as if he was debating himself. While Ishizu remained expressionless, Marik darted a quick, questioning look at "Yami" that made Bill think the name wasn't one they had been expecting.

"He is another expert who will be working with us," Ishizu explained, not even breaking stride. "Come, we will compile a list of what we will need."

She turned and led the way gracefully, Bill following more slowly. He could feel Marik glaring at his back, before looking away. Feeling the same curiosity that first drove him to become an explorer, he lingered at the edge of the courtyard. Even knowing he shouldn't, Bill surreptitiously cast an eavesdropping charm – he was Fred and George's brother after all.

"-Yugi's idea," the other "expert" finished, his voice just faintly annoyed.

"Hmph," Marik snorted. "Well, I guess you do need to get used to dealing with people outside of dueling. But still, 'Yami,' really? I still can't believe you two chose that! I guess 'darkness' isn't any worse than 'game,' but still… Lame."

Yami made some sort of irritated response, but Ishizu was looking back at him expectantly, and Bill quickly dismissed the charm, hurrying after her.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

End Notes: This is what people do when they have high fevers and sore throats! Mwahahaha~!

~ "o" ~ "o" ~


	2. Satin Demon

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter

Title: **Order and Shadows**

Author: Kyogre (Ana)

Summary: YGOHP xover. To create a new body for Yami, Yugi turns to more modern magic. But Shadows look too close to Dark for English wizardry and the Order of the Phoenix.

Notes: This is Ootp territory, shortly after the end of the semester and the start of the book.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Second: Symphonic Poem of the **Satin Demon**

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Not a week after the end of the school year, the reformed Order of the Phoenix had begun to settle into their new headquarters at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Though members were already coming and going steadily, most of the building was still off-limits, filled with too many traps and pests, and reports had to be given informally, in some out of the way corner, whenever the agents could catch Dumbledore on his brief visits.

This time it had been Minerva McGonagall who pulled him aside.

"The Weasleys should be finished packing and ready to relocate here within three days," she reported in a hushed, clipped tone. "Bill Weasley is settling into his new job here in London. He will make a full report in two days. He's agreed to pick up Miss Granger, so they'll be coming together."

She paused, eyeing Dumbledore sternly over her spectacles. "We should hold a proper, full meeting soon, to make sure everyone is aware of the particulars of the situation."

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed. "I am sure Molly will be more than equal to the challenges of this lovely residence."

"Kingsley thinks he can recruit Ted and Andromeda's girl," McGonagall continued, getting an affirmative nod. "And Elphias said he had something he wanted to speak to you about."

"Very good. You've been absolutely invaluable, Minerva," Dumbledore complimented, the familiar twinkle coming into his eyes. "I do apologize for hoisting the running of Hogwarts on you, but you've done so well I can't help but wonder if perhaps it is your destiny to become Headmistress."

"You know I don't believe in destiny. The future is what we make of it," McGonagall said coolly, not at all phased by his flattery. Her expression softened just a bit. "And Hogwarts has a fine Headmaster who has many more years ahead of him."

With a respectful nod, she hurried away, no doubt to deal with one of her many duties. Between serving as essentially second in command of the Order and de facto Headmistress at Hogwarts, she was quickly running herself ragged.

'Unfortunately, there is no other choice,' Dumbledore thought regretfully as he stepped out into the main hallway.

"Ah, Elphias! Minerva mentioned you wish to speak to me," he called out, spotting his old school friend coming down from the upper level.

Elphias's round face was creased with frown lines, not at all like his usual pleasant disposition. "Yes, yes, I do," he said a little distractedly, hurrying over to Dumbledore. "It's about the matter you had me look into – the ritual You-Know-Who used to create himself a body."

"Did you find it?" Dumbledore asked. He had very little hope of anything on that front. Tom had always been brilliant in these matters, and he doubted they would be able to find any weakness in his resurrected form.

"Yes," Elphias drew out, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "It's an ancient Dark magic ritual. Because of the way the components interact, it may provide either benefits or disadvantages to the user. The Dark Lord's main concern was overcoming the protection around young Mister Potter, in which he certainly succeeded. The same effect can come from the other aspects as well – bone of the father and flesh of the servant – though given the donors in this case, I imagine he gained little. In fact, he may be somewhat weaker than his original body."

"I see. Tom Riddle Senior was an ordinary Muggle, and Pettigrew was quite average as a wizard. Neither is optimum as a donor, though Voldemort would have had little choice," Dumbledore mused.

"Yes, well, that is something at least," Elphias agreed. "But that's not what I wanted to speak to you about. The best record I could find of this ritual was at the Readman Collection – you know the one, very eclectic but with some very rare books. However, I noticed that many of the books I needed to research the ritual were recently used by someone else."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose in surprise. 'I assumed Tom had learned of the ritual long ago and simply used it from memory,' he thought. 'Neither Pettigrew nor Barty Crouch would have been in any position to do research for him, after all. Does he have a collaborator we are unaware of?'

Elphias gave him a meaningful look. "I'm sure we're thinking the same thing. It could be a coincidence, but this is rather Dark magic, not casual reading at all. The person to request those books was one Bakura, Ryou. Does that name mean anything to you?"

Holding up one finger, Dumbledore hummed in thought. "Give me a moment. There is something… Ah, yes. A former student. Ravenclaw, I believe. He left in his sixth year, when his mother and sister passed away. Moved away abroad to live with his father, a Muggle, if I remember correctly."

He exchanged a look with Elphias. That didn't sound like the profile of a Voldemort supporter. "I'll look into it," Dumbledore promised.

It was one more concern in growing sea of worries.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Wearing unusually subdued robes and a hooded cape, Dumbledore slipped into the Leaky Cauldron and made his way to the bar. Tom the barkeep nodded to him, having been made aware of the purpose of Dumbledore's covert visit ahead of time. "Last room down the hall," he said quietly. "Hasn't left at all today."

Dumbledore made his way upstairs, to the last door in the hall. He knocked briskly, receiving a muffled reply from inside. A moment later, the door opened to reveal a slightly ruffled young man with long pale haired and a rather Muggle cardigan and trousers.

"Mister Ryou Bakura?" Dumbledore enquired pleasantly, tilting his hood back.

It took a moment before recognition dawned. "Headmaster Dumbledore?" Bakura asked bemusedly. "Oh, come in, please!"

The rented room was clean, but stacked with books and parchment, NEWTs preparation by the looks of it. Nodding to Bakura's offer of tea, Dumbledore settled down in one of the two chairs at the small table by the window.

Setting down their steaming tea – made the Muggle way, Dumbledore noted – Bakura settled across the old Headmaster. Fidgeting with his teacup, the young man glanced up at Dumbledore nervously from beneath his white fringe.

"Have you been in Britain long, Mister Bakura?" Dumbledore asked preemptively.

Bakura looked startled, his soulful dark eyes widening. "Ah… N, no, not really. Just a few months now…" Dumbledore nodded encouragingly, taking a sip of his tea. It was green, quite unusual but pleasant and calming. "I guess I just felt like I wanted to make a new life for myself. So I decided to return to Britain and take my NEWTs. I think it's what Mum would have wanted…"

"An admirable goal," Dumbledore agreed. "Have you tried getting in touch with your mother's family?"

A faint frown etched itself on Bakura's delicate features. "No. They… Mum was disowned when she married my father – because he is a Muggle."

"It is unfortunate those sorts of attitudes persist among certain wizarding families," Dumbledore said sympathetically. "It must have been hard for you."

"No, no. It was difficult for Mum, but I never knew her family. I don't even know her maiden name. Actually, I wouldn't even know how to go about contacting them," Bakura replied easily, without the slightest hint of a lie.

'So it is not that,' Dumbledore thought. 'It was a slim possibility at best. Well, there is no reason to tell him. The Malfoys would never accept a half-blood in any case.'

Setting down his teacup with an almost ominous _clink_, Dumbledore put on his stern Headmaster face. "Mister Bakura, I will be honest with you. A friend of mine noticed your _unique_ research materials at the Readman Collection, which have raised certain questions."

Bakura's eyes widened momentarily before he glanced away, regretfully denying Dumbledore the chance to try Legilimency.

"It's fine, isn't it?" Bakura said quietly, still not looking up. "It's just research…"

Dumbledore frowned faintly. "Some research, while not forbidden, is frowned upon in society, Mister Bakura. This is especially pertinent given recent events. Things could become very difficult if you were seen to be interested in matters too close to Dark Arts."

The boy had stopped fidgeting with his teacup in favor of gripping it tightly, but he still refused to look up, only giving a faint shake of his head. Sighing, Dumbledore tried to remember what Flitwick had said about his former student. 'A quiet, shy boy who was often teased. His father was an Egyptologist, came to England to study at Bembridge. Because of that background, young Bakura had an interest in arcane artes and rituals,' Dumbledore recalled. 'Is that what it is? Is he trying to hide a slightly questionable hobby?'

"Now, please understand you are not in any trouble," Dumbledore tried, "but those books were quite specific, so you must have had some purpose in mind when you requested them. If you could explain it to me, I could if you could perhaps allay any worries that may have arisen…"

But even as spoke, Dumbledore had a feeling that he was missing something. Something didn't quite fit with the way Bakura was acting. There was no reason to be secretive about a hobby, a theoretical interest in arcane things. The other option was that Bakura really was dabbling in the Dark Arts, but that seemed unlikely as well. He seemed more uncomfortable that scared.

"It's personal," Bakura murmured. "I can't tell you."

In a flash of intuition, Dumbledore remembered the other thing Flitwick had said about the boy. 'As loyal as any of Pomona's Hufflepuffs. Normally meek, he'd face down any danger for a friend.'

"You cannot tell me? Do you not know? Then, should I perhaps be speaking with your friend instead?" Dumbledore bluffed, leaning forward a little.

It was a momentary slip on Bakura's part. Startled, the boy locked gazes with Dumbledore, wide-eyed, before catching himself and looking away again, mumbling a denial. But it was enough. In that moment, Dumbledore caught a flash of memory.

"Thank you for the tea, Mister Bakura," Dumbledore said with a small smile, rising from his seat. "I wish you luck on your NEWTs."

"W, wait!" Bakura called after him, knowing he had given himself – and his "friend" – away. But he didn't follow, only watching uncertainly as Dumbledore took his leave.

Descending into the pub again, Dumbledore made his way to the bar and signaled the barkeep. "Has young Mister Bakura had any visitors lately? Perhaps another young man?" he asked.

Tom nodded. "Aye, he did. This foreign boy, strangest hair I've ever see, and that outfit! He comes by rather often, and they go out together a lot too."

"Did you happen to get his name or where he might be staying?" Dumbledore asked, carefully reigning in his impatience.

The barkeep took a long moment to think, absently polishing a glass. "Had a strange foreign name, that one. Something like Eugene, but not… Eudgee? No, that's not right…"

Catching Tom's eye, Dumbledore pulled at the correct memory. Bakura's phantom voice, muffled by the usual hubbub of a crowded pub, echoed in both their minds. _"Wait up, Yugi!"_ he called out as he hurried after the same silhouette Dumbledore had glimpsed before, in Bakura's mind.

"Yugi! That's what it was!" Tom exclaimed, not at all noticing Dumbledore's subtle Legilimency. "Yes, and I recon he's been staying at a Muggle place somewhere. Always comes from that-a way, even when it's pouring."

"Thank you, Tom. You've been very helpful," Dumbledore praised, rising from behind the bar.

"Glad to be of service," Tom called, waving as the old man departed.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Over his long life, Dumbledore had gained a great deal of experience in finding people, even those hiding in the Muggle world. A first name, especially one so unique, and a face were almost more than he needed. A few quick spells, and he found himself at a small, slightly rundown hostel – just the sort of place a poor student would stay at, or a man with something to hide.

Passing the office, he climbed the outdoor staircase to the right room, 201. Tucking away his wand, he raised his hand to knock, but just as his knuckles grazed the weathered wood, the door swung open. On the other side was the young man he was looking for, unmistakable with his wild dark hair, bleached bangs, tight leather outfit and numerous accessories. Dumbledore's eyes were drawn to his thick chocker. The young man's expression was distantly forbidding.

"We've been expecting you," he said coolly.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, but he maintained a benevolent smile. "I see," he said pleasantly. "Then I hope you know why I am here. Perhaps if you would invite me inside?"

For a moment, "Yugi" assessed him, his gaze piercing and quite mismatched to his short, punkish appearance. Then, he turned his back and disappeared into the shadowed room beyond. Something in that regal poise and self-confidence reminded Dumbledore of the heirs of the most ancient of noble houses… and of Tom, at his most brilliant and promising.

Stepping inside, he shut the door behind him and quickly scanned the room. It was plain and bare, with watermarks on the ceiling and a single window that looked out at the featureless brick wall of the neighboring building. All personal belongings had been hidden away, in preparation for his visit.

"Bakura called me," Yugi said, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall by the table. He didn't invite Dumbledore to sit, and doing so would put the Headmaster at an apparently "lower" position. Appearances were deceiving, however, and Dumbledore easily settled into a rickety chair. "You are early than expected," the young man continued, his tone distrustful.

"Ah, of course. A wonderful invention, the Muggle telephone," Dumbledore agreed, noting everything that wasn't said. This Yugi placed a great deal of trust in Bakura's loyalty, implying that Dumbledore wouldn't have gotten the location out of him. "But I have my own ways. I do hope you understand if I choose not to reveal them."

Smiling kindly, Dumbledore peered at his host over his spectacles and steepled his fingers together in clear view. "As I told Mister Bakura, neither of you is in any trouble. However, the materials you have been using have raised some questions and concerns. These are troubled times, and I'm afraid suspicions are easily roused. I only wish to resolve those worries as peacefully as possible, Mister…" Dumbledore chuckled, "I'm afraid I still don't know your name."

Yugi regarded him piercingly once more, and Dumbledore momentarily considered using Legilimency. But there was something decidedly guarded behind those eyes, making him quickly reevaluate the chances of this strange young man knowing Occlumency. It wouldn't do to get caught trying to probe his mind while trying the peaceful, helpful approach. He would save that for a last resort.

Looking away and closing his eyes, Yugi seemed to become lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly, his entire stance shifted, becoming less guarded and more casual. When he turned back to Dumbledore, his expression was entirely different, open.

"I'm Yugi Muto," he introduced himself with a smile. "And you?"

"Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft," Dumbledore answered, with a twinkle, though he was a tad bit disconcerted by the abruptness of the change. It was too much like Tom's ability to play the charming poor orphan boy at the drop of a hat.

"Tea?" Yugi offered and, receiving a nod, quickly set about making it. The kettle was electric, and the cups he used obviously his own – tall, round and without handles; Japanese, Dumbledore realized after a moment.

"Mister Bakura was a student at my school for several years," Dumbledore continued, taking a sip. "But I do not believe you ever attended Hogwarts, Mister Muto. Were you privately tutored?"

Yugi smiled over the rim of his teacup. "Professor Dumbledore, I think it's pretty clear I'm a foreigner. Bakura and I met in high school – an ordinary, Muggle one. I didn't even know Bakura was a magician until after we graduated and he decided to come back to Britain."

If the story was true, it did little to clear up any confusion. Why would someone who attended a Muggle school have an interest in the Dark Arts? Dumbledore hid his frown by taking another sip of the slightly bitter green tea.

"Was Mister Bakura the first wizard you met?" Dumbledore wondered.

"No," Yugi replied easily. "My grandfather is an _onmyouji_. His passion lay in ancient civilizations, especially Egypt, and he was quite the curse breaker in his youth. He private tutored me when my magic first appeared."

'A grandfather interested in arcane arts,' Dumbledore considered. 'Much of what remains from ancient civilizations and their magic is quite close to Dark, if not outright so.'

"Sounds like you share quite a bit with Mister Bakura. His father is also an Egyptologist, I believe," the old man noted.

Yugi hummed in agreement, taking another sip of his tea. "Bakura is a good friend," he said with conviction, meeting Dumbledore's eyes squarely. "I don't want him to get into any trouble because of me. All he did was request some books at the collection so that I could look at them. It's just because I would have trouble getting a reading ticket of my own, that's all."

"Does the Ministry not know you are here?" Dumbledore asked delicately.

"Bakura and I came by plane," Yugi said simply. He added good-humoredly, "Would you like to see my passport?"

"That's quite alright," Dumbledore replied with matching levity. "I prefer a good mystery. I'd much rather make my own guesses on which country you call home, Mister Muto."

'It seems unlikely he is in league with Voldemort,' he decided. 'A foreigner with a strong Muggle background would have too little to gain, and he is hardly someone Tom would turn to, when he distrusted even his own Death Eaters so strongly. But that doesn't explain what he was doing with those books. It's too suspicious…'

"In any case," Dumbledore continued after a moment, "Mister Bakura's actions are quite understandable and not even truly improper or illegal. Our concerns lie with you, Mister Muto. Why did you wish to see those texts? A Defense Against the Dark Arts project, perhaps?"

It was a weak excuse, but one Tom had employed quite often.

For a moment, Yugi looked uncertain. Setting down his tea, he made a strange gesture – cupping both hands at the level of his solar plexus, as if he expected something to be there. Grasping air, his hands clenched into fists, and he looked up to meet Dumbledore's gaze again.

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, but that is a private matter," he said evenly. "Please believe me when I say that it possess no danger to you or your school – or anyone else, for that matter."

With a sigh, Dumbledore realized this was the limit of Yugi's cooperation. "I'm afraid a simple assurance isn't quite enough in these times, Mister Muto," he murmured. Holding the young man's gaze, he _pushed_.

The result was instantaneous. There was the sense of a door slamming in his face, leaving Dumbledore with the phantom feeling of having his nose broken once more. Yugi's posture and expression shifted quickly, back to the cool, composed and very guarded persona he had shown at the start of their meeting.

His glare was chilling, his eyes seemingly taking on a reddish hue – more violet than blue, an unnatural color, even in wizards. "I do not wish any trouble here, but I will not allow you to continue to attempt to trespass upon my mind and heart," he growled.

'A skilled Occlumens,' Dumbledore thought. 'How rare… What does he have to hide that would require such protection?'

"Ah, my apologies," he said lightly, choosing to try to play it off. "I only wished to ascertain your honesty, nothing else." Yugi's glare did not abate, but Dumbledore knew that beating a retreat now would only solidify his suspicions. Instead, he repeated, "Please understand the current situation. Wizarding Britain has recently fallen upon troubled times – the Dark Lord everyone had believed gone for over a decade has returned, to once again spread his reign of terror. So far he has acted in secret. There is no telling where he has found allies and whom he has coerced into cooperation. He will stop at nothing to gain power."

"And you suspect me of being this Dark Lord's ally?" Yugi demanded, his fury and disgust clear.

'Not particularly,' Dumbledore thought. 'It's too unlikely. But that does not make you clear of all suspicion either.' "You are an unknown entity, Mister Muto," he said, spreading his hands. "Your story would be difficult to collaborate, and easily falsified. Muggle memories are so easily altered, after all, and documents forged…"

"So I am guilty until proven innocent, just because I am in the wrong place, at the wrong time," Yugi stated. "I would have expected more from a teacher."

"These are difficult times," Dumbledore repeated. "But I can understand your anger. I will not trouble you further today, but do try to reconsider your stance. I can assure you the Ministry of Magic will ask all the same questions, and they will not take 'no' for an answer."

"I trust you can see yourself out," Yugi said coldly.

His heavy, accusing gaze followed Dumbledore out the door.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Snape was waiting for him at the headquarters. "It's as you suspected. He is going after the prophecy," he declared shortly, his agitation obvious as Dumbledore herded him into a side room. "What are we going to do?"

"There is not much we _can_ do," Dumbledore admitted. "The only record of the prophecy is in the Department of Mysteries, deep in the Ministry. We can set up patrols, but given Minister Fudge's stance, I am not certain of the effectiveness…"

"So you'll do nothing? What about Lily's son?" Snape demanded, wrenching away from Dumbledore to pace the clattered, shadowed chamber.

Something about the image seemed to resonate deep in Dumbledore's memory, and he paused thoughtfully, stroking at his beard. "Shadows… Yes, that's what it was…" he muttered to himself.

"What?" Snape snapped, stopping short to glare at the older man.

"I may have a way to at least temporarily distract Voldemort," Dumbledore said slowly. "Yes, it just might work. Today, I went out to investigate a foreign young man who has shown a strong interest in the Dark Arts. He gave me biography, perhaps fictional, but refused to divulge his reasons. He also proved himself a skilled Occlumens."

Snape snorted. "I imagine he just loved you poking around in his head," he sneered. "So some brat has the wrong hobbies. What does this have to do with the current situation?"

Smiling mildly, Dumbledore continued, "I could not identify it until just now, but there were traces of a very strange and very old magic lingering around him." 'And, though far fainter, around Mister Bakura as well,' he realized. "Not quite Dark, but Shadow magic."

The look Snape gave him was unreadable, but Dumbledore could almost see the thoughts moving quickly behind his black eyes. "You want to use this… boy to distract him?" he finally asked, a hint of disbelief in his tone.

"We'll post a discreet watch on him as well, of course, and I am certain that young man will prove entirely uncooperative to Voldemort," Dumbledore assured him. "But I believe, phrased in the right words, a strange foreigner with background in the Dark and arcane arts, in whom I have shown a personal interest will be quite the draw… especially since no one would miss him if he were to disappear, since the Ministry is not yet aware of his presence."

Snape shifted agitatedly, but Dumbledore could see him already composing his report to Voldemort, figuring out which words would best catch the Dark Lord's attention and curiosity.

He would need to choose the ones to take watch carefully and give them clear instructions about what to do at the time of the attack.

'Perhaps this will be enough incentive to convince Mister Muto to cooperate,' he thought.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

End Notes: Dumbledore isn't evil… but I like him more when he's totally ruthless and obstructionist.

Please review~ (I mean it. Especially all you folks who put this on alerts~~~)

~ "o" ~ "o" ~


	3. Running

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter

Title: **Order and Shadows**

Author: Kyogre (Ana)

Summary: YGOHP xover. To create a new body for Yami, Yugi turns to more modern magic. But Shadows look too close to Dark for English wizardry and the Order of the Phoenix.

Notes: Bah. I planned to get to Bill and the Order in this chapter, but… meh.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Third: Gracefulness ~**Running**~

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

"I'm terribly sorry," Bakura repeated again. "I really am, Yugi."

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong," Yugi repeated, in the same friendly tone as the last five times. Hovering over his shoulder as a translucent spirit, Yami had to admire his partner's seemingly infinite patience. "Anyway, nothing bad happened, so no harm, no foul."

Bakura smiled back tentatively, and Yugi turned back to packing their things. They hadn't brought much to start with, so the process wasn't exactly complicated, but they needed to be able to leave at the first sign of trouble, and they had things they couldn't afford to forget.

"I'm sorry too, for getting you into trouble," Yugi said, zipping up his bag. "I think I read everything at that archive, so at least we won't need to do that anymore."

Bakura nodded, a little distracted. "…I asked around about what has been going on in the wizarding world," he began uncertainly. "It's, well… The Dark Lord Professor Dumbledore brought up must have been You-Know-Who… Lord Voldemort."

Yami raised an eyebrow at the way Bakura twitched just a little, while Yugi nodded encouragingly. Bakura took a deep breath before continuing.

"No one ever says his name," he explained. "He almost destroyed wizarding Britain a little more than a decade ago. I don't really remember much of it, but I remember how everyone celebrated when he was defeated." His dark eyes grew unfocused as he remembered something. "Mother was so happy…"

"How was he defeated?" Yugi asked, his tone gentle.

"I don't really know. Everyone said he attacked another family, but for some reason his curse backfired when he tried to kill their little boy, Harry Potter. Everyone called him the Boy-Who-Lived. You-Know-Who disappeared, and that was that."

'How convenient… and suspicious,' Yami thought dryly, sharing a glance with Yugi.

"And has he really returned, like Dumbledore said?" Yugi wondered.

Bakura frowned faintly, running a hand through his hair. "Well, that's the strangest part. Everyone I asked had a different opinion. Apparently, Dumbledore announced at the end of this last school year that You-Know-Who had been revived and killed one of the Hogwarts students. But the Ministry insists that it's all lies, and they've been trying to discredit Dumbledore. There's apparently no evidence either way…"

'Well, that's unhelpful,' Yami grumbled. 'All we _still_ have is that lying trespasser's word to go on.'

Yugi didn't answer him, giving Bakura a smile instead. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"What are you going to do now, Yugi?" Bakura wondered, his eyes sliding toward the packed bag. "Head back home?"

Yugi shook his head, making Yami sigh. 'If only it were that simple,' he thought privately. His partner wouldn't say so, but Yugi was worried that if he left, anyone interested in him would go after Bakura instead. And Yugi couldn't allow that.

"Don't worry," Yugi repeated. "We'll be fine. I think I finally have a solid lead too. Just make sure to take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will," Bakura agreed with a tentative smile. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me? Diagon Alley would be safer than the Muggle world."

But Yugi only shook his head. "We'll be alright. Don't worry, I remember how to get there, so if anything comes up, I know where to go, okay?"

"Yes, of course…" Bakura hesitated for a moment before turning to look Yugi straight in eye, his expression hesitant but determined. "I know it's not much, and you have no reason to trust me, but I would do anything I can to help you. You've done so much for me, Yugi, and…"

"And we're friends," Yugi finished for him. "That's what friends do. I know."

Bakura smiled, relieved and grateful, before saying his goodbyes. He really was a kind, gentle boy… when he wasn't getting possessed by an ancient evil.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Yugi wondered as he closed and locked the door behind his friend.

"I'm sure he will," Yami said with more confidence than he felt, crossing his arms and "leaning" back against the wall. "Bakura is stronger than most give him credit for and quite resourceful. There is little reason for anyone to target him, in any case."

Yugi hummed in agreement, but Yami could see his hands seeking the Puzzle that wasn't there anymore. Frowning, he looked away, once again reminded of how much weaker he was now, with the Millennium Items destroyed and their power dispersed. He didn't regret finally laying those sins to rest, but the feeling of vulnerability made him tense and wary.

"Yugi," he began after a moment, "are you…?"

"…Sure?" the "other him" finished, turning to him with a smile. "Yes. Yes. And yes."

Yami glanced away, not quite hiding his embarrassment at being read so easily. How many times had he asked the same question? He could feel Yugi's amusement, their souls still resonating with each other.

"I'll say it as many times as it takes," Yugi continued. "The question is, are _you_ sure, other me? If you don't want to do this, then we can stop. I won't be mad or hold it against you, I promise."

This was ridiculous, Yami realized. He had made his decision three years ago. Selfishly, he had decided he wanted to live, and Yugi had supported him.

Yugi smiled softly. "I'm glad to be able to help you, other me… Yami," he said, drawing out the name they had chosen. "It's alright to want something for yourself. I think we all deserve that, after everything."

"Thank you, partner," Yami murmured, allowing his translucent ghostly figure to fade away.

"We'll figure this out, other me, just like everything else. We'll find a way to create you your own body," Yugi murmured, apparently alone, but never truly.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

One upside of being only a spirit was never requiring physical rest. Late at night, long after Yugi had fallen asleep, Yami remained "awake" and agitated. He worried, running through the scenarios in his mind. Why did everything always turn out like this? They didn't even have the Millennium Items anymore, but there were still enemies after them. Why? Because Yugi had looked through some old books? They hadn't done anything wrong. They weren't hurting anyone…

Righteous indignation warred with concern and guilt. Yugi had already spent three years of his life trying to find a solution for Yami's selfish wish, and now he was in danger again because of it.

'This time, I'll protect him no matter what,' Yami thought fiercely. 'If Dumbledore or this Dark Lord or even this Ministry think they can get in our way, I will rend them asunder!'

Except, of course, Yugi wouldn't appreciate that. But it was nice to imagine such a simple, straightforward solution.

Yami started as he felt a strange fluctuation of magic outside the hostel. He couldn't identify it exactly, but he guessed it was "wizard" in nature, with an unpleasant undertone that automatically set him on edge.

'Yugi! Wake up!' Yami sent forcefully, jerking his partner awake. The boy sat up quickly, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Wha's goin' on?" he wondered, already stumbling out of bed and pulling on his clothes.

"There are enemies outside. We have to leave immediately," Yami said shortly, trying to more about the intruders and oversee Yugi's scrambling preparations at the same time.

"Enemies?" Yugi asked, bending over to pull on his shoes and grab his bag. He looked mostly awake now, though bewildered and rumpled. "What kind? How many? What are we going to do?"

"They're wizards," Yami replied. "I don't know anything else." He hesitated for a moment, different sensibilities warring in him. Fight, face the enemy or run, protect his partner…

"Other me…" Yugi began, tentatively, "I know you want to fight, but I think we should run. We don't know what we're up against. I don't know anything about modern combat magic or any defensive magic to help us. If we show them Shadow magic, we'll only attract more attention…"

"Yes, you're right," Yami agreed, allowing his ghostly form to fade. It went against his nature not to confront an enemy head on, but Yugi was correct. There was too much at stake here, in unfamiliar foreign territory.

Quickly taking control of their body, Yami picked up their bag and stepped up to the window. As he pried it open, he could faintly make out footsteps outside, two sets. The lock on the door clicked, and it swung open slowly. Just before he slipped over the window sill, Yami caught one short glimpse of a tall, dark figure in the doorway.

Although their room was on the second floor, he landed gracefully and took off running. He could just make out the muffled curses of the intruders as they realized he was gone. As he dashed out onto the street, a beam of red light flashed over his shoulder. One of the mysterious robed figures had doubled back to rush out onto the street with his (?) wand drawn.

Ducking another spell, this one with a more purple hue, Yami kept running, though he had a feeling they wouldn't be able to escape this without having to fight or hurt anyone, like Yugi wished.

Something shifted in the air in front of him, magic tangling then pulling apart with a pop as a dark-robbed figure suddenly appeared, his wand pointed directly at Yami. The duelist backpedalled and tried to get away, already knowing he was too slow to dodge.

But suddenly, a red spell impacted straight into his enemy's side, sending the man crashing into the wall, his wand flying. Yami was running again even as his eyes darted to where the spell had come from, seeing other wizards, with colored robes and uncovered faces, emerge from the shadows. He ducked into a narrow alley, vaulting over a half-decrepit fence.

'Did someone come to help us?' Yugi wondered, ever optimistic.

'Maybe,' Yami allowed, 'but I'm more concerned about the fact they can teleport.' He didn't break stride, turning left, then right, then left again.

'Grandpa told me about that, but I've never actually seen it before,' Yugi recalled. 'You have to imagine where you're going, so if they don't know where we are, they can't follow us… I think.'

'Then, if we keep running, it should be enough,' Yami decided, pacing himself into a jog and casting a watchful eye around him, across the shadowed London back alley.

'I wonder who they were. They looked almost like Rare Hunters,' Yugi noted. 'Except in black and with white masks. Could they be connected to that Dark Lord Dumbledore told us about?'

'Maybe. They were definitely wizards. That means we'll need to go to wizards for answers. I think we'll have to take Bakura's advice and head to…'

Yami paused, both in his thoughts and in his steps. He looked around again, something pulling at his senses. He could hear something, almost like a pained keening, but not with his ears.

'Above!' Yugi's warning was barely in time, as a giant snake launched itself from its position around a drainage pipe. Yami threw himself out of the way, but its tail still whipped him across one shoulder, tearing the strap of his bag and throwing him against the brick wall.

The snake coiled itself, hissing and swaying threateningly. Yami backed away from its gleaming fangs on reflex, cursing again for lacking almost all of Atem's memories. Egypt had plenty of snakes – surely the Pharaoh would have known something useful about them.

'Yami, it's not just a snake!' Yugi's mental voice was a surprisingly harsh whisper. 'Can't you feel that? There's something in it…'

Too concerned with his life, he hadn't realized the strange keening had gotten louder, almost a scream now. It was coming from the snake. 'It has a fragment of a soul in it,' Yami realized suddenly. His eyes darted to the snake's, and he found himself caught in its hypnotic gaze. The soul shard inside it was whimpering and shrieking, torn up and in pain, almost like the souls of Kul Elna…

There was a sudden sensation of vertigo as Yugi wrenched control from him and shoved them out of the way of the snake's next strike. Yugi stumbled, skinning his knee, and Yami was suddenly back in control. The snake had retreated again, coiling over their dropped bag.

Yami lifted his hand, gathering Shadows with full intent to find out if Mind Crush worked on an animal, when the snake suddenly retreated. Still hissing, it slithered back in quick, jerking motions, their bag still in its grasp.

'No, the Millennium Spellbook!' Yugi thought desperately.

But the snake had already slipped into a narrow opening where they couldn't hope to follow, no matter how petite Yugi's form. Cursing, Yami slammed his fist into the side of the building, before turning away and taking off again.

'But what about…?' Yugi wondered in his mind.

'There's nothing we can do now,' Yami replied bitterly. 'At least the Spellbook can't be read that easily. We have some time. We'll find out who they were, come up with a strategy, and next time, we'll take them down.'

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

End Notes: Eh... I actually think Yugi's arguments are reasonable. Too bad they don't work out so good for them.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~


	4. Noble Variation

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter

Title: **Order and Shadows**

Author: Kyogre (Ana)

Summary: YGOHP xover. To create a new body for Yami, Yugi turns to more modern magic. But Shadows look too close to Dark for English wizardry and the Order of the Phoenix.

Notes: This chapter dragged on for a while. It's unfortunately not very interesting.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Fourth: Noble Musical **Variation**

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

"Boy, I assure you, your friend must have been mistaken!" the Auror repeated. "Death Eaters could not have possibly attacked him! That would be like saying You-Know-Who has returned, and that's just preposterous!"

Bakura clasped his hands and looked up at the man pleadingly. "But sir, I'm not saying that at all! But someone dressed up like a bunch of Death Eaters attacked my friend! You'll catch these hooligans, right?"

The Auror snorted, waving him away. "I'm sure it was just a prank. A stupid one. It's all that Dumbledore's fault, spreading those rumors. Small wonder the punks are going wild, with that kind of example."

Standing to one side, Yugi watched the proceedings with no real anger, but no surprise either. He had never felt particularly able to rely on the authorities for anything – whether bullying or thief after the Millennium Items – so he hadn't expected this to be different.

He hadn't quite expected this level of unhelpfulness. Maybe they didn't believe "Voldemort" had returned, but many of his followers were still at large and even the punks in costumes theory was a possibility, but the Aurors simply dismissed both Yugi and Bakura, telling them not to do silly things like wander around Muggle places, as if the whole thing was their fault somehow.

"I'm sorry," Bakura apologized as they were ushered out of the Auror's small Diagon Alley precinct. "That was… I didn't think it would be like that."

"It's not your fault," Yugi assured him.

"But it's not right. Aurors are supposed to stop things like this from happening," Bakura insisted, uncharacteristically fierce. "I'll take it up at the Ministry proper, with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This is just…"

He shook his head angrily, his lips pursed into a severe line. "This is just like when Mother and Amane died. No one cared how or why it happened. It wasn't just an accident, I'm sure of it, but the Ministry refused to investigate it at all." Bakura looked away, his expression pained and angry. "I can't just let this go. Not again."

Bemused, Yugi only offered, "Be careful. You don't want to get in trouble, right?"

Bakura gave him a tight smile, but his expression said clearly he thought trouble was only a minor inconvenience and quite worth the risk.

As they parted ways, Yugi couldn't help but think that this might not be so bad for Bakura, who had always been a little too passive, especially after getting controlled for so long by the spirit of the Millennium Ring. It was nice to see him so passionate and determined. And maybe he could finally get a little closure to the deaths of his mother and sister too. (And hadn't _that_ sounded suspicious…)

Yugi's next destination was Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He had lost all his belongings, and while the two biggest losses were the Millennium Spellbook and his own notes, he now also had no money and nothing to pawn for money. He didn't even have any identification or a passport. It was a sad state of affairs that he couldn't allow to continue.

So the current plan was to borrow money from Ishizu, who had a Gringotts account. 'Ishizu said I could access it if I needed to, but she never really explained how,' Yugi thought with a sigh. That was just like her, to assume everyone knew everything she did.

The Readman Collection Bakura had helped him use was not located in Diagon Alley, so Yugi had not had much reason to venture into Wizarding Britain's most popular shopping venue. He looked around with interest now, mentally taking note of the bookstore, a potentially useful source of information, a café, also quite useful for gathering intel, and the clothing store, which he would need to visit unless he wanted to keep using Bakura's borrowed robes.

Allowing himself to be carried along by the steady flow of people, Yugi soon found himself standing in front of Gringotts' main offices and took a moment to admire the tall white facade. The interior was equally magnificent, with high ceilings and large chandeliers, all in a very antique, traditional style.

'Bakura wasn't joking about the goblins,' Yugi thought, preoccupied and trying not to let his eyes linger impolitely on the short creatures that worked most of the desks. In the back of his mind, Yami radiated a strange mix of emotions predominated by distrust.

"Sir? What is the nature of your business with us?" one goblin suddenly asked, almost demanded, making Yugi flinch back in surprise.

"Um…" Yugi trailed off, staring in spite of his good intentions, while Yami bristled and glared mentally. "Well, I just… uh… foreign… ah, account?..."

The goblin gave him a cold look, seeming to stare down at him despite being quite a bit shorter, and pointed one bony claw down to the last counter at the end. "Foreign affairs," he directed and turned away pointedly.

Tearing his eyes away with an effort, Yugi headed down the long row of counters, most occupied by goblins and their wizarding customers, until he reached the last one at the end. It was empty, but when he glanced at the polished gilded placard, it indeed read "Foreign Affairs."

Gingerly, Yugi placed one hand on the counter and leaned in to glance around behind it, only to feel a charm activate on contact. It took him a moment to realize it was just a buzzer to inform the staff a customer was waiting.

A few moments later, a beautiful young woman hurried up to the counter, making Yugi stare again, for entirely different reasons.

"_Oui!_ I am so sorry for making you wait," she drew out, with a heavy, flowing accent. "I am Fleur Delacour, at your service. How may I help you to-day?"

"Um, yes," Yugi stammered, momentarily caught up by her flowing pale hair and delicate features. She had to be the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Yami nudged him, amusement mingling in his mental touch. "I'm, uh, Yugi Muto. I need to access an account, for the Ishtar clan, but it's in Egypt…?"

"Oh, Egypt!" the girl – Fleur – exclaimed, her pretty blue eyes lighting up. "Please wait. I will get my supervisor!" She seemed oddly happy as she hurried away, making Yugi blink in surprise and shake his head as if to clear it. He felt a little woozy, strangely enough.

Yami grumbled, feeling faintly distrustful. 'Relax, other me! She's just a _very_ pretty girl,' Yugi laughed.

Looking up, Yugi could see Fleur returning, leading a young man who must have been her supervisor – a tall red head, who looked oddly familiar.

'…Uh-oh,' he thought.

'Oh, it's Bill,' Yami realized, sounding faintly pleased despite himself. He didn't protest as Yugi surreptitiously switched with him. Bill's eyes met his and lit up with answering recognition.

"Well, if it isn't Yami," Bill said with the same charming smile. "It's been three years, right? What can I do for you?"

Fleur glanced between them and pouted faintly, to Yugi's confusion. "He said he wishes to access an account in Egypt," she said, striking a subtle pose. Too bad Bill only glanced at her briefly, though appreciatively.

"I didn't know you had an account with us, Yami," he continued.

"I don't," Yami replied bluntly. "Ishizu said I could use the Ishtar account if I needed to, but she didn't explain how."

Bill nodded understandingly. "Ah, I see. Well, in that case," he turned to look at Fleur, making sure she was paying attention, "we would pull up the Ishtar clan's file, like this, see?" He shuffled something on his side of the counter, waited a moment, then opened a drawer and pulled out a rolled up parchment. Using a letter knife, he carefully opened the seal on it and unrolled it. "See, here is the account information and a list of everyone allowed access it…"

'That… could be a problem,' Yugi sent. 'Which name would Ishizu even put us under? Bill only ever talked to you, so he only knows "Yami," but Ishizu could have used my name, or even "Atemu"…'

Yami tried to casually lean in and look at the list himself, which was probably against bank policy. Fortunately, Fleur chose that moment to lean in as well, shoving her "assets" to their best effect – which was, indeed, quite remarkable. Yami kept his eyes firmly on the list, but Bill was momentarily quite distracted, eyeing her appreciatively.

'Well, that solves that,' Yami thought a little wryly, sitting back. 'She put all three on.'

"It might be written as a _kanji_," he told Bill helpfully, though he could perfectly well see that there was also an English _romanji_ phonetic next to it.

The curse breaker jerked away from Fleur and coughed embarrassedly. "Yes, of course," he said very professionally. "I see it. We'll need you to sign here and put a drop of blood in the square. That will allow us to verify your identity." He slid a form toward Yami, indicating a line and a box at the bottom.

Yami picked up the quill on his side of the counter slowly. 'Is this really going to work?' he wondered to Yugi. 'Maybe we should switch.'

'But then I'll need to use my name, and Bill will wonder why,' Yugi pointed out. 'It's probably some kind of truth magic, like a lie detector. After all, it's not like Ishizu ever took any of our blood for them to compare it to.'

With a faint frown, Yami scrawled the single character for "darkness" on the line – since his name was chosen for its Japanese meaning, like Yugi's, he had picked up Yugi's (annoying) habit of signing in Japanese.

When he glanced at Bill, the curse breaker added, "Just press your thumb in the square. There's a spell to draw a drop of blood on it."

Doing as he was told, Yami felt the barest prick. As he drew his hand away, he could see the splotch of blood already darkening on the parchment – Yugi's blood. Bill drew the form back, showing it to Fleur, and tapping it with his wand.

"And you're confirmed," he said. "Of course, I already knew that, but procedure is procedure."

Yami shrugged, nodding his understanding. Fleur glanced between them, but held back from asking as Bill handed her the form and the scroll for the account. She hurried away, her heels clicking, and Bill watched her go until she glanced back over her shoulder with a wink.

His ears faintly red, he turned back to Yami. "She's gone to get the key to the Ishtar vault," he explained, his flush deepening in the face of Yami's deadpan expression.

"The Ishtars have a vault here?" Yami asked after a moment of embarrassed silence. "I hadn't thought they would have much business in London."

"They don't really. Hardly ever leave Egypt. But they're major partners to Gringotts Egyptian operations, and these are our main offices. It's a sign of goodwill, kind of." Bill shrugged. "Anyway, when Fleur comes back with the key, we'll go down and you can withdraw according to your clearance… which is actually master level, so basically, you can take as much of anything as you want."

Fleur returned quickly, bearing an ornate golden key in a wooden box. She presented it to Yami carefully, then peered beseechingly at Bill. "Is it okay if I come too?" she asked. "I haven't seen such a deep vault before!"

Bill glanced at Yami for confirmation, who seemed annoyed at the interruption until Yugi nudged him. He then shrugged, looking away.

"The Ishtar vault is on of the deepest," Bill explained, more for Fleur's benefit, as he led them out of the lobby and into a series of stone corridors that led further and further down. They emerged into a cavernous chamber crisscrossed by railroad tracks and made their way to one of the many mine carts. "It'll be a bumpy ride," he warned, nodding to the goblin operating the cart.

Fleur clasped her hands dramatically. "It is my first time! I heard the turns are very… dangerous, and I am quite light… perhaps you should hold me just in case…"

"Of course. For safety," Bill agreed, reaching out to put an arm around her narrow shoulders.

Watching the two draw closer and smile at one another suggestively, Yami suggested, deadpanned, "Maybe we should all hold hands… just in case."

They broke apart quite quickly at that and climbed into the mine cart. The goblin gave them a rather unsettling grin before abruptly flipping the cart into gear. It jerked into motion abruptly, throwing Fleur straight into Bill and Yami into the side of the cart, and began to rush along at breakneck speeds. The ride was indeed _bumpy_, Yami decided with a glare at the first ninety degree turn of the tracks.

'It's like something out of Kaiba's Death T,' Yugi observed all too calmly, as the cart went through a tight loop that had it momentarily upside down. He wasn't the one who could feel all this after all, and Yami sent a distinct feeling of displeasure, before focusing on keeping his stomach contents down.

'Do you want me to take over for this?' Yugi wondered. 'I like roller coasters. Well, the ones I can get on to.'

'No,' Yami grit out. 'I won't lose.'

His grip on the side of the cart had become almost strong enough to leave imprints in the metal by the time they turned off the main tracks and pulled to a stop. Bill was the first one out, and even his gait was a little unsteady. Fleur stood next and swayed.

"Oh, I feel so dizzy," she exclaimed, throwing an arm across her forehead to pose like a Harlequin heroine.

"Careful!" Bill replied, equally theatrical, spreading his arms wide to catch her as she jumped out of the cart.

Taking the time to gather himself – and his churning insides – Yami watched this spectacle with a flat lack of expression before finally standing and climbing out. "Quick, get the smelling salts," he intoned slowly and a bit more loudly than necessary.

"Er, that's quite alright," Bill assured him quickly.

"I've got some wyrm feces here," the goblin driver suggested, baring pointy teeth. "It'll get you awake and energized right quick."

"It'll also kill our noses for a month," Bill muttered under his breath, ushering Yami and Fleur away from the tracks, the goblins cackling echoing after them. He held his wand up, the tip glowing, as he led the way down a mostly unlit tunnel.

Something rustled in the deep shadows, and Bill gestured for them to stop.

Suddenly, a face loomed out of the darkness. It was smooth and mask-like, but the body that followed – torso, paws, flanks, and tail – was that of a giant lion.

'Wow, a sphinx,' Yugi marveled. 'It's so beautiful!'

Turning its calm face toward Yami, the sphinx purred faintly and stalked closer. "An honor, oh Great One," it drew out smoothly, dropping into a graceful crouch that was almost a bow. "A special riddle just for you…" Its tail lashed.

Bill glanced at him, surprised and faintly concerned, but seeing Yami's calm demeanor, he only shook his head with a smile. 'That's right,' he thought. 'This guy is amazing at games and riddles.'

"You come to a fork in the road. One path leads to certain danger, the other to safety. There is no signpost to tell you the right way, but a pair of twins. One always lies, the other always tells the truth. One tells you to take the left path, one tells you to take the right. You may only ask one question. What will you do?"

Yami thought for a moment, his quick mind already working out the solution, while Yugi took the few moments to study the sphinx more closely. It was a truly majestic beast, almost as regal and unreadable as his other self. But he could see that it was faintly pleased with itself, waiting eagerly for the answer.

Finally, Yami looked it in the eye with a smile. "I ask one what his brother would say, if I asked him the right way to go. And then I take the opposite path."

The sphinx smiled and bowed again before leaping out of their way. Yami nodded and stalked forward, pulling out the golden key. Although it couldn't see him, Yugi waved with one transparent hand.

"You haven't lost your edge," Bill complimented as he Fleur caught up, his wand illuminating a great set of thick doors.

Yami smirked faintly, carefully inserting the key into the doors and turning it. "I heard there was a sphinx at the Triwizard Tournament, but I hadn't seen it," Fleur commented. "Does Gringotts use many of them?"

Placing one hand on the doors, Bill shook his head. "No, not at all. Sphinxes always ask riddles, and that tends to annoy most customers, so they're only used on demand. The Ishtars specifically asked for one to guard their vault." He laughed. "Well, actually, we convinced most of the sphinxes to just use the same set of riddles, so I brought a cheat sheet of answers, and then it goes and comes up with a 'special one.' It was a pretty nice. Too bad it would be no help with my brothers. They're both consummate liars."

Golden runes ran across the doors for a moment, followed by the sound of gears turning inside. Something clicked, and the great doors slowly swung open to reveal a deep cavern filled with gold and treasure.

"Welcome to Vault 610," Bill said grandly.

With an exaggerated bow, he handed Yami a bag. "Do you need help finding anything? Or are you just getting some money?"

Accepting the bag, Yami dropped a few handfuls of gold coins inside. "I do need some money," he explained. "My things were stolen, so I'm going to borrow some money from Ishizu. But I also wanted to see if they have any good channeling tools. I want to be more prepared if something else happens…"

"I think the magic tools are over there," Bill said, gesturing to one side of the vault. "But you don't have anything on you now? That's a bit… odd. And why not just buy a wand?"

Following Bill's directions, Yami studied a large collection of golden jewelry, mostly necklaces and bracelets, interspersed with ornate daggers and rods. "I have this," he tapped at his collar, "but it's for small everyday spells. If I tried something for defense with it, it would be destroyed," he said, repeating what Yugi had explained to him long ago, when he first found out his partner could do a bit of magic. "And a wand just wouldn't be my style."

Instead, he carefully picked up a golden pendant, with the familiar eye in the center. Compared to some of the other pieces, it was plain, decorated only with a red-purple stone, but the weight of it was reassuring, almost like the Puzzle had been, and it resonated well with his magic.

"This will do," Yami decided, drawing its gold chain around his neck.

"Oh yes, that's definitely more your style," Bill agreed with a grin. "Well, come on then." As they made their way out of the vault, he hesitated for a moment. "Listen, you're not really used to Wizarding Britain yet, right? And seems like all your stuff got stolen. So how about I show you around Diagon Alley? I can take a long lunch break and help you get clothes and anything else you need…"

"Ah, thank you," Yami replied, eyes widening a little in surprise. "That would be… good."

"I'll come too," Fleur insisted. "I'll have you know 'dress' has always been my strongest 'suit.'"

Bill laughed at her pun, but Yami only put on the same blank expression. "But how good are you with _robes_?" he asked deadpanned.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Yami didn't end up buying much, just some robes, a book on modern history, and a few odd and ends. Even all his subtle mocking hadn't put Fleur off her flirting, which Bill was only too happy to reciprocate, and he was looking forward to parting with the soon-to-be couple.

They had insisted on walking him to the Leaky Cauldron, where Bill helped him pay for another room, next to Bakura's. As they said their goodbyes, an elderly man stood from a small table in the corner of the bar and walked up to Yami.

"Excuse me, young man, but you wouldn't be any relation of Solomon Muto, by chance?" the man asked, his round face creased with an uncertain smile.

Bill started in surprise, his eyes darting between Yami and old man. Noting his reaction, Yami became only more suspicious. "What makes you ask?" he asked, just short of demanding.

"Ah, well, I worked with Mister Muto in Egypt, you see," the old man stammered. "You look so much like him…"

'Well, that's true. I take a lot after Grandpa,' Yugi agreed, trying to sooth Yami's suddenly high-strung nerves. 'And Grandpa was a pretty famous curse breaker back in his day. Maybe it really is a coincidence.'

'I somehow doubt that,' Yami thought, watching the way Bill stared at the old man.

"I've got an interest in Egypt myself," Bill said slowly.

The old man smiled tightly. "Yes, it's quite the place, isn't it? Homeland of pharaohs, sphinxes and _phoenixes_…" He laughed uncomfortably. "Oh, I apologize. I am Elphias Doge. And you are?"

"Late for work," Fleur broke in, tugging on Bill's arm. She had endured Yami and Bill's talk of traps and riddles all afternoon, as well as Yami's continued mocking of her flirting, and it was clear she had become quite fed up.

"She's right. We've been gone way longer than we should have," Bill agreed regretfully. He threw Yami unreadable look that did nothing to calm his suspicions. "Just as for me at the bank if you have any problems, okay?" he added as Fleur dragged him away and out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Shall we get a table?" Doge suggested.

After a short but furious mental debate, it was Yugi who smiled and said, "Sure, Mister Doge. I'm Yugi Muto, by the way."

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

End Notes: Whaat~~? Why are you still not with the Order, Yugi? Dang it, this is just dragging out so much…

~ "o" ~ "o" ~


	5. Darkening Citadel

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter

Title: **Order and Shadows**

Author: Kyogre (Ana)

Summary: YGOHP xover. To create a new body for Yami, Yugi turns to more modern magic. But Shadows look too close to Dark for English wizardry and the Order of the Phoenix.

Notes: …..

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Fifth: **Darkening Citadel**

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Magic – modern magic – had never been something Yugi thought much about.

When Yugi was eight, he somehow made every student in his class grow hairstyles to match his. It was… inconvenient. This was the point when his parents shipped him off to his grandfather with directions to "deal with it, we don't care how, just make it stop." Grandpa had sighed, shrugged and set about homeschooling Yugi in the basics of modern magic – drawn from at least three different countries and traditions.

(Although Solomon had been a fully trained _onmyouji_ in his youth and studied magic artifacts around the world, his son had shown not the slightest hint of magic, eventually marrying a perfectly ordinary woman without the slightest hint of magic as well. It had been only faintly disappointing to Solomon. Far more crushing was his son's utter lack of interest in _games_.)

To young Yugi, magic was like an unfortunate medical condition, terminal but not lethal, and faintly mortifying. Odd things happened around him until around the end of junior high, when his magic stabilized out, and it all more or less went away, so Yugi did his best to forget all about it. He was already a freak for liking games and puzzles; he didn't need to be a freak for having magic too.

The debacle with Shadow magic was a separate matter to Yugi, who really wasn't much on magic defense and kind of thought using magic in a duel was cheating. It wasn't until Yugi tried to read the Millennium Spellbook and had to ask his grandfather for his old magic reference texts that he even really remembered that modern magic _existed_.

It was like opening a dam. Suddenly, magic was in his life and quickly becoming part of it.

He began getting phone calls like, "My brother just got an invitation to a magic school. This is all your fault, Muto," and "Sorry, Yug', but I stumbled through this wall into this weird place full of people in weird clothes, and they're threatening to erase my memory. Could ya come and give me a character reference?" and "I'm thinking of going back to Britain to finish my magic education. Do you want to come?"

(For the record, it was no surprise that both Kaiba and his brother had magic, and Joey would always be doing things like walking into hidden magic areas, but Bakura was a bit of a shock. But he had looked so lonely and nervous, Yugi hadn't been able to turn him down.)

Being so removed from magic in his upbringing, Yugi hadn't realized there was an entire hidden world of magicians – in each country, no less. To be honest, he was a bit excited to talk with a wizard about magic-y things.

He was rather disappointed by the turn the conversation took.

"Did you really know my grandfather?" Yugi asked after he and Doge sat at his isolated table.

"I've certainly heard of him, and I believe we met once," Doge replied, his face creasing. "But I didn't realize the resemblance until I looked up why your name sounded so familiar."

"What do you mean?" Yugi wondered, expertly ignoring Yami's suspicious presence hovering over his shoulder.

Doge sighed. "I was sent by Albus Dumbledore. I expect you remember him… The truth is, we know you were attacked last night by Death Eaters. Our people were the ones that helped you. And we know you spoke with Ministry Aurors today. You should be more careful. The Ministry is filled with corruption. Telling them anything is worse than announcing it from the rooftops."

For a moment, Yugi studied the man in silence. "Who do you mean by 'we?'" he finally asked.

"We are the Order of the Phoenix," Doge said, pride clear in his voice. "We fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named during the first war, and we have reassembled to fight him again. Albus is our leader. He asked me to extend an offer of protection to you. Surely you see now how dangerous the situation is."

"Then, why did you say those things about my grandfather?"

"The Dark Lord – and the Ministry – have eyes and ears everywhere. I needed to make my reasons for speaking to you seem perfectly innocent and legitimate," Doge explained, looking momentarily thrown off that Yugi simply ignored the Order's offer.

"What about Bill? He seemed to recognize you. Is he in the Order too?"

"Well, yes, his family – the Weasleys – are staunch allies," Doge replied, pausing to pull out a handkerchief and mop his brow with it.

Yugi nodded thoughtfully, turning the information over in his mind. 'I don't trust them. That lying trespasser thought he could play us, and I doubt he has changed his tactics just because we caught him. This is all too convenient,' Yami grumbled.

'Yes, but what can we do?' Yugi replied reasonably. 'I don't think Dumbledore is behind the people who attacked us. He seems to be genuinely against this Dark Lord. And we need to get the Millennium Spellbook back as quickly as possible. As it stands, we don't even know where to look.'

'I don't think throwing ourselves at that trespasser's mercy is a wise move,' Yami protested.

Yugi sighed. 'We're not going that far, but I think we should at least meet with them.'

"I'm very grateful for Professor Dumbledore's concern and his kind offer," Yugi said, smiling winningly at Doge, who twitched in surprise. "And I'm very grateful for the help of the Order last night."

"Then you agree? You'll come to meet Albus with me?" Doge asked, leaning forward in anticipation. As Yugi nodded, the old man stood quickly, pulling him to his feet as well and out of the pub. Once they were in the street, he pulled out his wand and said, "I'll Apparate us there, so hold on to my arm and don't let go."

'Are you sure about this, Yugi?' Yami wondered. 'Allowing this stranger to teleport us somewhere seems… risky.'

'At least he's being honest. I have a feeling he could drag us along even if I didn't agree,' Yugi sent back. 'If we look like we're cooperating, we can get more answers than if we fight all the time. Don't worry, other me. No matter where he takes us, I'm sure we'll be able to overcome anything.'

Radiating skepticism, Yami pressed closer to Yugi.

"Ready?" Doge asked. "And… go." Everything went black.

It was like being squeezed through a very tight tube. Actually, it was somewhat like having your soul ripped out and stuffed into a rock, but Yugi carefully forced that thought away before Yami could see it. A moment later, the world returned, and Yugi had to fight to keep his last meal inside.

Looking around, he could see they had Apparated (is that what it was called?) on an ordinary street, with ordinary houses running parallel on either side of the road. Doge pulled him into the long shadows between two buildings.

"Good to see you again, Mister Muto," Dumbledore's smooth voice intoned as he stepped out of the darkness, his pale blue eyes twinkling beneath the hood of his cape. "I am glad to see you are unharmed."

"It seems I have your people to thank for that," Yugi said, smiling sweetly. "I was lucky they were around."

'Lucky, I'm sure,' Yami grumbled, watching Dumbledore's reaction closely. But the old man didn't even bat an eyelash, only continuing to smile benevolently.

"Do you understand the severity of the situation now, Mister Muto?" Dumbledore asked rhetorically. "Now that you have drawn the Dark Lord's interest, I cannot guarantee that the Order will be able to protect you next time… not unless you agree to cooperate."

'Cooperate? Just what does that mean?' Yami wondered, eyeing Dumbledore suspiciously. 'Let you trespass freely? Throw open every secret we possess?'

"I'm grateful for your help, but my research is still a private matter. I don't think it has anything to do with why I was attacked," Yugi said firmly. "It's not a danger to anyone."

"That's fine," Dumbledore sighed. "I can see you will not be moved on this issue. I will respect your wish for privacy."

'Hypocrite,' Yami thought uncharitably.

Yugi smiled. "Then, I'll be honored to work with you. I admit, I have a personal stake now. Something very important to me was stolen by these Death Eaters, and I have to get it back as soon as possible."

Dumbledore's bushy eyebrows rose. "Something important was stolen? We will certainly look into it. Don't worry, my boy. You are in good hands with the Order of the Phoenix. Just leave everything to us."

In the back of their shared mind, Yami shifted unhappily.

"Now," Dumbledore said quietly, placing a heavy hand on Yugi's shoulder and leaning in, "the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix are at Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

For a moment, Yugi looked up at Dumbledore uncomprehendingly. Then, his eyes widened suddenly, and he looked quickly back out into the street. He had seen Number 11 and Number 13, but he hadn't thought anything of it before. Now, he watched, a little awed, as another house suddenly appeared between the two.

Yugi didn't need Yami's discontented growl to know they were being manipulated, that Dumbledore had them brought here with full expectation of convincing them to… join.

Dumbledore's hand was firm on his shoulder, guiding him forward across the street and up the steps to the old house. It looked haunted and menacing. Dumbledore knocked sharply three times on door before opening it. As it swung inward, it screeched, making a shiver run down Yugi's spine.

Nonetheless, he plastered on a smile as he was led into the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

End Notes: Short, but I wanted to get moving again. I kept changing my mind about what Yami and Yugi would do. Ultimately, I decided they're going to hangout with the Order for a few days before realizing what the Order is really like (useless).

~ "o" ~ "o" ~


	6. The Crimson Gem

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter

Title: **Order and Shadows**

Author: Kyogre (Ana)

Summary: YGOHP xover. To create a new body for Yami, Yugi turns to more modern magic. But Shadows look too close to Dark for English wizardry and the Order of the Phoenix.

Notes: Originally, I planned to have this chapter as number 7, and from Yami/Yugi's pov, but it makes more sense earlier and with more Bill. Huh, I just realized how much Bill there is in here. I think I should change the character setting… Yugi and Sirius would be more the sequel characters, I figured out.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Sixth: **Elegy of the Crimson Gem**

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

The second "half" of Bill's work day dragged on horribly. As Fleur had predicted, they were late and had to stay after hours to compensate. It wouldn't have been too bad – extra time with Fleur, after most of the staff had gone home – but all Bill could think about was the mystery of Yami and what the Order of the Phoenix could possibly want with him.

He knew of Elphias Doge, if mostly by reputation, and the old man _had_ worked in Egypt, years ago. But Doge wanted Yami on Order business, and then there was the way he had chosen to approach. He must have been referring to Solomon Muto, an almost legendary curse breaker, back in the day. He had retired long before Bill's time, but just hearing the name made Bill think.

'There was a "Yugi Muto" on the Ishtar vault list,' he remembered, having noted the name as one of the very few foreign ones. 'And… That's right, Marik slipped up and mentioned "Yugi" a few times when we worked together. I think he was the "partner" Yami was always talking about…'

But what did all of that mean? Nothing Bill could understand just yet.

He was drawn out of his musings by Fleur's sharp sigh. "That is enough," she said as he turned toward her. "Just go home. I will cover for you." Her unhappy frown was belayed by her soft tone and words.

Bill gave her a smile, more honest than his usual grin. "Thanks, Fleur. I really appreciate it." She really was such a good girl, despite all her airs and posing. He hesitated for only a moment before adding, "Maybe if you're free this weekend, we could go out on the town. Just you and me. What do you say?"

Fleur didn't blush – she wasn't that kind of girl – but her smile was lovely and gracious. "I would be happy to," she said, letting her hand linger on his arm.

Leaving the Gringotts building by the employee entrance, Bill stepped out onto a back alley and stopped in his tracks. Two familiar boys were waiting for him.

"Fred, George," Bill called out in surprise, worry quickly filling his insides, "what happened?"

He almost expected them to grin and ask if they couldn't visit their favorite brother just because. But the two identical faces were equally grim.

"Percy happened, that's what," Fred bit out, looking away angrily.

"He got promoted to Junior Assistant of Minister of Magic," George explained more calmly, though there was heavy bitterness in his voice.

"Top lapdog is more like it," Fred grumbled.

"He came home, all proud, but Dad was furious. He and Percy really had it out," George continued quietly. "Percy said he thought Dad should turn his back on Dumbledore, be more ambitious…"

It was rare to see them without smiles or jokes, and it sent a shiver down Bill's spine. Their differences were more pronounced than ever, Fred harsh and angry, George subdued and gloomy.

"He acted like… like he was embarrassed with all of us, like he hated our family," George murmured.

Fred snorted. "We're the ones who are embarrassed! And then he just runs off with his tail between his legs!"

"He packed up all his things and left. Mom's in tears," George added. "Dad sent us to tell you. Percy… well, he's not with the Order, definitely."

'And he wanted you out of there before you did something drastic,' Bill added mentally. Shoving down his own hurt and disbelief, he laid a comforting hand on each boy's shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me. I definitely need to pass it on. Come to headquarters with me?" he offered, wanting to distract them. Maybe meeting _the_ Padfoot would cheer them up even a little.

"Really?" George brightened momentarily. "But… we haven't been told the Secret."

"We're having a big meeting tonight, so Dumbledore will be there. And we have extra message slips," Bill said. "Now, since you don't know where to Apparate, hold on to me, okay?"

Excited, the twins didn't protest, and the three Weasley vanished from Diagon Alley, Disapparating in a non-descriptive Muggle neighborhood, out of sight between two houses.

"Wait here," Bill told them, striding across the street and stepping into space protected by the Fidelius Charm. Behind him, Fred and George shifted in surprise as he suddenly disappeared from sight, but they remained hidden, whispering between themselves.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was as dingy and depressing as ever, outside and inside. Bill made his way in, careful not to wake the old portrait of Madame Black. With the instincts ingrained in him as an older brother, Bill's first thought was to check on Hermione, who had been settled in one of the few more or less cleared out bedrooms. She looked up from rummaging in her trunk as he knocked on her open door.

"Hi, Bill," she greeted distractedly. "It's good you're here. Everyone's meeting soon."

"Right," he said, smiling faintly as she turned back to whatever she was doing. At least she seemed alright.

A door just down the hall opened, and Sirius Black stepped out, carefully picking feathers out of his messy hair. He grinned toothily at Bill, looking a little more alive than the few times Bill had seen him before.

"Hey, we're just about to get started. You're the last one to get off work," Sirius said, falling in step with Bill as they headed down to the basement kitchen, where the Order met.

"Is Dumbledore here yet? Or Moody?" Bill asked.

Sirius paused to think for a moment. "Dumbledore has been in and out. Moody is out doing… something. I'm not too sure what. It's probably for the best. I can just imagine the sort of grilling he'd give the new kid Dumbledore brought in."

Bill's ears perked up at that. He had a feeling he knew whom Sirius was talking about. But first, he had something to take care of.

"We've got a bit of a problem. My brothers – the twins – are outside. They were going to come anyway later this week, but I need to get permission from Dumbledore to bring them in," Bill explained.

"Oh, the twins, huh?" Sirius said thoughtfully. "Harry wrote about them. Great pranksters. I'll do it."

He hurried ahead before Bill could say anything, eager, Bill suspected, to get outside for any reason at all, even if it was just across the street. By the time Bill made it down to the entry hall, Sirius had already cornered Dumbledore and gotten an entry note from him, quickly transforming into a dog and slipping outside.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at Bill, waving at him to follow. "Come, my boy, the meeting is about to start," the headmaster said, guiding Bill with a firm hand on his shoulder. "I think you know the most prominent subject of tonight's meeting."

"Yes, seems so…" Bill said slowly, but anything he would have added was drowned out as they descended into the basement, already filled with Order members, who had, of course, already begun to argue. Casting his eyes over the assembled wizards and witches, Bill could see that not only Moody but also Snape and Kingsley were absent, most likely occupied with their assignments.

His eyes caught familiar violet, and Bill found himself staring. He had expected Yami, but the expression on the foreign young man's face as their gazes locked was completely uncharacteristic. Then, like flipping a switch, his eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed, and it was Yami again, nodding solemnly in greeting. The difference was like… like Bagman and Crouch (Senior), catching Bill completely off guard.

"Everyone!" Dumbledore called out over the din. "Settle down! We're almost ready to begin now."

"No need to wait," Sirius declared, coming down the stairs. "Everyone's present, right?"

Fred and George brought up behind him, making Bill raise an eyebrow. "You guys know the policy," he said, "not until you're out of school. Now git, or Mom'll have my head." For a moment, Fred looked ready to protest, but George held him back, whispering something in his ear. Their expressions were scheming, and Bill had no doubt they would be listening in somehow, but it honestly didn't bother him all that much. The twins could handle themselves.

"Very well. Now that we are all assembled, let's begin," Dumbledore said as the last three (available) members of the Order settled around the large wooden table. Everyone fell silent, all eyes on the old wizard.

"Since his revival, the Dark Lord has lain low, gathering his staunchest allies and coming up with a strategy," Dumbledore began, "but last night, he sent his followers to attack a Muggle neighborhood. Emmeline, Alastor, Kingsley and Remus fought with them, but they retreated quickly."

He paused, nodding to the two present members he had named.

"The target of this attack is this young man," he continued, gesturing to Yami, who had settled at the edge of the group, his arms crossed, "Yugi Muto."

'Yugi Muto?' Bill thought, stunned, as the rest of the Order broke into gossiping whispers. 'But that doesn't make sense. I'm sure Yugi Muto is an entirely different person…'

Yami didn't deny it, his eyes narrowing as he looked across the table, which quickly fell silent again. Dumbledore continued, "He is a foreign magician – as wizards are called abroad – and came here to London to conduct some research, which unfortunately drew the Dark Lord's interest. For his safety, he will be staying with us, under the Order's protection." He smiled kindly. "Please show him our hospitality."

There were some hesitant smiles around the table, until Yami stood suddenly. "I hope you don't misunderstand," he began, his voice calm and cool. He was in full distrust mode, Bill recognized, the same way he had been when they first began to work together. "I am willing to cooperate with you, but I require your assistance in turn. These… Death Eaters stole something very important and very dangerous from me, and it is imperative I retrieve it as soon as possible."

As always, he seemed to hesitate just a little before every pronoun. Bill knew from experience that Yami preferred to speak in plural, even when referring to just himself, almost like a royal "we." It was a little strange to realize how many of this young man's quirks he had picked up in the time they traveled together to the City of the Dead – but then, risking your life with someone was a great way to bond.

The rest of the Order was far less amused by his words. "Now wait just a minute," Dedalus Diggle sputtered, "we're the ones that saved _you_. You have no right to try to order us around when you're one who needs _our_ help!"

Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I am… grateful for your assistance, but it was not required. I would have been able to defend myself even without your help," he stated coldly.

Diggle opened his mouth, his face changing color from anger, but Dumbledore broke in smoothly. "Perhaps you could describe the stolen object. We need to know what advantage the Dark Lord may gain, to better prepare our defenses."

Though he looked displeased – no doubt unhappy with the term "defenses" – Yami backed down. "All my things were stolen," he said, as he had told Bill just hours before. "That includes my notes, of course, but the major problem is an artifact I had in my possession." He paused, his eyes flickering to Bill, who realized quite suddenly what Yami spoke off.

"The Dark Lord has gained the Millennium Spellbook."

Only Bill and Doge had the slightest idea what he spoke off and both of them paled at the implications. Dumbledore's gaze was serious as he regarded Yami.

"…I thought it was just a legend," Doge said faintly. "The Millennium Spellbook is real?"

"That's what we retrieved at Hamunaptra," Bill stated, receiving a nod from Yami and another disbelieving look from Doge. "That's… bad. Really bad."

"Yeah, well maybe you could explain for the rest of us non-Egypt-freaks?" Sirius demanded impatiently. "What is this book? And what would Voldemort want with it?" Around the table, many witches and wizards shuddered at the name.

"It's… an ancient grimoire. Some say it is the first book of magic ever created," Doge explained. "I have only ever heard rumors… It contains rituals of a lost branch of magic – one that dealt in souls – as well as the earliest forms of alchemy."

"That's what I heard too," Bill added.

Yami was silent for several moments, his expression distant, as if he was lost in his own thoughts. That too was familiar to Bill, who had seen it many times.

"You are correct," Yami finally declared, "though the book is older than even Ancient Egypt. The foundations of that magic go back many thousands of years. It deals mainly in the use and manipulation of souls. Almost any ritual or arte from it requires human sacrifice. But I suppose this Dark Lord will not hesitate at that."

In the middle of the table, Tonks raised her hand and waved it wildly. "Wait! What does… soul stuff have to do with alchemy?" she wondered. "I thought alchemy was all changing lead into gold and the Philosopher's Stone, things like that."

"I imagine anything in the Millennium Spellbook would be very different from what we call alchemy today," Remus reasoned. "If it's really that old, then magic has changed drastically since those times."

Yami nodded. "Even the magic derived from the Millennium Spellbook – Shadow magic – is a diluted version. The modern Philosopher's Stone too is a pale imitation of the original crimson gem, orichalcum, which was created through human sacrifice."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sirius demanded, standing sharply. "We can't let Voldemort keep something like that! Just imagine what he would do with it. We have to get it back now!"

Once again, Remus made a calming gesture at his friend. "But _can_ he use it? If it's really that old, then what language is it even in?" he pointed out.

Yami shook his head. "The language itself has long been lost to time, but reading the Millennium Spellbook is a matter of synchronization." The term was unfamiliar and earned him confused looks around the table. "It's a matter of magic," he corrected himself. "There is a way of… allowing yourself to understand the book by… linking with it, I suppose. This Dark Lord will not know how to do that, but if he has a strong enough will and a certain kind of desire… then the book will reveal its secrets."

For a moment, everyone was silent as they took in this information. "…I see. It is truly a superior tool for passing on the knowledge," Doge said contemplatively. "It is accessible to all who are suited to its requirements, whether through dedication or prior background. Amazing…"

"Its requirements are a heart of nothing but hatred and greed – someone willing to make any sacrifice, with no concern to others or the world. That is why we must retrieve the Millennium Spellbook immediately," Yami concluded, his gaze fierce. (Bill wondered, absently, to whom the "we" referred – to him and the Order, or just another slip.)

Out of the corner of his eye, Bill could see Dumbledore watching Yami with something close to suspicion, and after a moment of surprise, he understood. Yami knew what was in the book, in great detail. He had been carrying it around for three years. But Bill couldn't believe that Yami was the sort of person he had described as suiting the book's purpose. Not the young man who had gone out of his way to save Bill from trap after trap.

Then, Dumbledore's expression shifted into a grandfatherly smile, his eyes twinkling. "Of course we will, Mister Muto," he said, making Bill start in surprise at the unsuitable name. "But we must exercise caution. The Dark Lord is not to be underestimated, and we are all that stands between him and our world. If we were to perish… he would have free reign, and that too must not be allowed."

Yami crossed his arms, his face closed and forbidding. He looked ready to protest, to demand something more, but Dumbledore held up a hand, still smiling disarmingly.

"I am sure these events have been trying for you. Today was quite tiring, yes?" he said, not losing his pleasant expression even in the face of Yami's darkening glare. "Why don't you rest for now? I'm sure Miss Granger or one of the Misters Weasley will be quite happy to show you to a free bedroom."

It was not really a suggestion, and Yami – strong-willed and independent – looked mutinous and affronted. But he paused before saying anything, the way Bill had seen a few times before, and seemed to almost debate with himself. Finally, he gave a curt, displeased jerk of his head up and down, not even a real nod.

"We will speak more tomorrow," he stated, almost threatening, and stormed up the stairs.

After that, Dumbledore made it quite clear he was unwilling to discuss anything pertaining to Yami, only saying more information was needed to make a proper judgment. The rest of the meeting passed by Bill, who found himself preoccupied. He started out of his thoughts at the scraping of wood against the stone floor as the other members stood and began to file out, the meeting having come to an end.

Before he could follow, Dumbledore stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "A moment, if you would, Mister Weasley," the headmaster said quietly.

They watched the other members depart, some shooting the pair questioning glances, but before Dumbledore could say anything, Hermione burst into the kitchen, a magazine clutched in her hand.

"Professor!" she exclaimed before catching herself and blushing lightly. "I was wondering if you could tell me why Yugi Muto is here," she continued in a more respectful tone. "I talked to him this afternoon, but he was rather distracted. Is he a wizard? I hadn't realized that."

"He is under the Order's protection because he has become a target for Death Eaters," Dumbledore explained calmly. It seemed odd to Bill that she would take this sort of question all the way to the headmaster, but he suddenly realized the old man was probably the only one who would tell her anything. Hermione was underaged, after all, and the other members wouldn't know what information she was cleared to have. Thus, turning to Dumbledore for "clearance" so to speak.

"Do you know something about our new ally, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore inquired mildly.

"Ah, yes, somewhat. I mean, he was rather well-known in certain circles, a few years ago," she said, glad to provide some information. "He won a very publicized game competition, two even. Here," she held out the magazine in her hand. "It's a gaming magazine I got for Ron. It's kind of a tradition, but there is a short article about him."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. I will look over it," Dumledore said, accepting the magazine. It was a clear dismissal, and Hermione lingered for only a moment before leaving them alone.

Glancing over the article, Bill noted the title ("Four years later: Where is the King of Games?") and studied the photographs that spread across the page. They were all of Yami – or was it Yugi Muto? – and Bill let his eyes linger on a smaller shot, where the familiar face held the same out-of-place expression he had glimpsed at the start of the meeting, all wide eyes and open feelings.

The larger, dramatic image was definitely Yami, wearing a confident smirk as he posed dramatically. His sense of style hadn't changed much, form-fitting dark clothes, belts in odd places and multiple ornaments... His eyes lingered for a moment on the large inverted gold pyramid hanging from around Yami's neck, before he realized just what he was looking at.

'It couldn't be,' he thought, stifling a gasp. 'There's no way… right?'

"Interesting," Dumbledore murmured. Reaching out one gnarled finger, he tapped at the photograph to point at the same pendant Bill had been staring at. "This here. It looks Egyptian in origin, if I'm not mistaken. Do you know anything about it, Mister Weasley?"

Bill hesitated, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm not sure," he hedged. "I think… perhaps. But he doesn't have it anymore. He didn't have it three years ago either."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore repeated. "Yes, I noticed he no longer possesses it. In fact, I realize now that nervous gesture of his was him reaching for this pendant…"

'It's a puzzle,' Bill thought.

"But I'm surprised to hear you knew him three years ago, Mister Weasley. Did you meet in Egypt?" Dumbledore asked, keeping his tone light.

"Ah, yeah," Bill said slowly. "We were worked together under a member of the Ishtar clan to retrieve an artifact from a very old and dangerous site. I promised not to talk about it, and even though it was a binding oath, I'd rather not break it all the same…"

"I understand," Dumbledore said easily. "But if I might venture a guess, I would say the artifact you retrieved was the Millennium Spellbook."

Bill remained silent, which was really a confirmation in itself. He hadn't recognized the book back then, and Ishizu had hidden it away quickly, but he had no doubt that was what it had been. He had to admire how Ishizu had talked circles around him. She had said their search was for a friend and implied that Yami was just hired help, like him, but in reality he must have been the friend who wanted the book all along.

'Or was it Yugi Muto?' he wondered, not really understanding his own thought process.

Dumbledore hummed in understanding, flipping the page of the magazine. Half of the next one was devoted to a recap of "Battle City" – a tournament Yami/Yugi had won. Looking over the mug shots of the semifinalists, Bill felt his eyes widen.

"A member of the Ishtar clan, you say. One of these three, perhaps?" Dumbledore asked, pointing out the photos and bios of Marik, Ishizu and their brother Odion, who had seen them off on their trip.

Bill didn't answer, his gaze caught on the golden necklace visible in Ishizu's image. He felt his mouth go dry as he looked over the larger photo of the final duel – and the very distinctive rod held in Marik's hand.

"Mister Weasley," Dumbledore said softly, his tone gentle and understanding, "and information you may have would be a great boon to the Order. At this time, we know almost nothing about Mister Muto, his abilities, or his intentions. We are taking a serious gamble allowing him into the headquarters of the Order and into our meetings, and I _must_ know anything you can tell me about him."

"Yes, of course. I understand," Bill replied, swallowing heavily. And he did understand. The Order was vulnerable, and Yami was a stranger, who was closemouthed at best. They were risking a lot to help him, and they needed to be prepared. He had a duty as a member of the Order.

"If I'm not mistaken… these are the legendary Millennium Items. They are seven magic tools of great power that were used in Ancient Egypt to judge the souls of criminals," he explained haltingly.

"Millennium Items? Any connection to the Millennium Spellbook?" Dumbledore wondered.

"I don't know. It's all very unclear. There are so few records… The one Ya- ah, Yugi is wearing here is the Millennium Puzzle. According to legends, the Millennium Puzzle was broken apart by its last master, a great pharaoh whose name was lost. He and his priests also supposedly used the Items to seal away a great darkness, after which the Items were separated and hidden. That's all I know about them, really."

"Sealed a great evil? Do you know what it was, or how it was sealed?" Dumbledore prodded.

Bill hesitated. "I… well, I don't really know." He knew a bit, actually. But… he didn't want to bring it up. He could say honestly that Yami was a good guy, if arrogant, pushy and sometimes a little too willing to rush in. He cared about other people and went out of his way to help. There was no need to raise nasty legends and rumors, not when it was clear Yami hadn't been negatively affected and Dumbledore was already so suspicious.

But someone else didn't have his reservations.

"The Millennium Items? That _is_ a very obscure subject," Doge said stepping into the kitchen again. One corner of his lips quirked up in something like a smile, and he looked faintly sheepish. "I wanted to speak with you, Albus, but I couldn't help but overhear. To think the Millennium Items are real… well, if the Millennium Spellbook exists, then I suppose anything is possible."

Dumbledore smiled at his old friend. "Ah, Elphias. Do you know something more?" he encouraged.

"Ah, well, Mister Weasley is quite correct," Doge said slowly, stroking his chin in thought. "The Millennium Items are legendary, despite the fact that they seem to have existed for only a short time before they were lost again. A great, nameless pharaoh sacrificed himself to seal away some unknown evil… and then the Items were scattered, though some were supposedly passed down to one of Egypt's old clans to guard."

'The Ishtars,' Bill thought, and he knew Dumbledore was thinking the same thing.

"And the matter of this sealing?" the headmaster enquired.

"Supposedly, the spell was purposefully lost, so that it could never be undone," Elphias shrugged. "But there are rumors. Some say the pharaoh sacrificed not just his life, but his name, his memory and even his soul. At the very least, it is said that the one to solve the Puzzle would inherit all the powers of darkness..."

Ominous silence settled over the wizards until Elphias shook his head.

"They're all just rumors," he said, waving one hand. "Don't look so troubled, Albus."

"Rumors often have a grain of truth to them," Dumbledore said. "Magic using souls… It is the darkest of magics. I suspect this was how the Dark Lord was able to survive thirteen years ago."

"Ya- he's not like that," Bill muttered, but even then he had to catch himself from saying the wrong name.

"Ah, well, perhaps, perhaps," Dumbledore agreed, the air around him lightening. "Perhaps all this talk of alchemy simply reminded of Mister Potter's first year, and the sort of trouble we had then."

"The Philosopher's Stone," Bill remembered.

"And Quirinus Quirrell's unfortunate possession," Dumbledore added. Bill looked at him sharply, and old wizard smiled comfortingly. "I don't mean to imply anything, of course."

But Bill wondered if maybe he _did_ mean to imply something. But surely not…

Shaking his head, he excused himself and climbed the stone staircase up to the ground floor quickly. At the doorway, he almost ran into Fred and George, who just dodged out of the way. The Weasleys eyed each other for a moment.

"I know you were listening in," Bill said dryly, adding mentally, 'though I'm not sure how exactly.'

The twins grinned shamelessly. "Always knew you were our favorite brother," Fred joked, but his expression suddenly turned serious. "So, you like this Muto guy?"

"We're friendly acquaintances," Bill said carefully. "We worked together for a bit. Why do you ask?"

"Such suspicion!" Fred mimed being hit in the chest. "We're just getting the lay of the land, so to say."

"Dumbledore seems suspicious of him," George added.

Bill sighed. "He's a good guy, though I wouldn't try anything on him. He's pretty big on retribution, especially of the divine justice variety."

The twins laughed. "We'll keep that in mind," Fred said. "In other words, we won't get caught."

"But you know, it was pretty cool of you to try to stand up for him," George added. "It's important to stand by friends… and family."

'Friends, huh? I wonder,' Bill thought, uneasiness still heavy in his gut.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

End Notes: In fact, there is mention of "orichalcum" in Plato's writings about Atlantis. It's usually described as something between gold, copper, and brass, or as a red stone. Orichalcos in DOMA is a green crystal, which absorbs souls and apparently made Dartz immortal. (Or something.) And it was a meteorite. If you're really picky, then assume that the few descendants of Atlantis who survived made "orichalcum" as an artificial imitation of Orichalcos stones. They also appear to have created the Millennium Spellbook.

…Well, we're playing fast and loose with canon anyway, so whatever. Hey, maybe they never even had Doom arc. I haven't decided yet.

I also realize some people might have confusion about the **timeline** here. So, major events:

Bakura leaves Hogwarts in his 6th year (to have taken his OWLs already), at 16. He goes to Domino the same year, so Duelist Kingdom would have been when Yugi and company were 16, in 10th grade.

(Since I'm using the dub here, they don't live in Japan, and I'll also be using the American school system. Keep this in mind because this isn't canon. Canon would have the Japanese school year, which starts in the spring, and awesome things like summer uniforms, which are worn in the manga around the time of Death-T and Bakura's first appearance.)

Battle City was probably in the summer, just because everyone seemed to be off school, and Yami ran around in less clothes than usual. Memory World took place some time over the next school year, when everyone was in 11th grade. (Yugi's birthday is officially in June, so I suppose he would be the last person to turn 17.)

Bill meets Yugi, Malik and Ishizu in the next summer, when Yugi is between 11th and 12th grade. Then, the rest of the story takes place three years later. That means Yugi and Bakura are 20. …I think.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~


	7. Prediction of Insanity

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter

Title: **Order and Shadows**

Author: Kyogre (Ana)

Summary: YGOHP xover. To create a new body for Yami, Yugi turns to more modern magic. But Shadows look too close to Dark for English wizardry and the Order of the Phoenix.

Notes: Okay, since I still can't quite figure out how to handle the dynamics with Yugi, Yami and the Order, we'll just have some Dark Side adventures in the meantime. Oh, and a Bakura cameo. Heh heh. Also, I apologize for using Lucius and Malfoy interchangeably. I couldn't decide which one was better.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Seventh: **Prediction of Insanity**

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Lucius Malfoy swept into the Minister's office without knocking, a fashionable five minutes late for his appointment. Like proper, Fudge had been waiting for him and quickly stumbled to his feet, one hand outstretched to shake. Lucius ignored it, tightening his grip on his snake-headed walking stick, letting his eyes sweep over Fudge's new Junior Assistant.

His lips curved into a faint smirk, making Percy Weasley's ears redden. However, the whelp admirably held his tongue, looking away and keeping back.

"Lucius, my good man, so glad to see you," Fudge babbled, pulling his ignored hand away again. "Come, come! Please, take a seat! Now about the purpose of your visit…"

But before Fudge could continue, a sharp rapping on his door interrupted, and without waiting for an invitation, Rufus Scrimgeour stepped in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, Minister," he said calmly, though it was clear he didn't care in the least. "I have a matter I need to discuss with you. A matter of security."

Lucius eyed the Head of the Auror Office disdainfully, receiving a cool look in return. Scrimgeour was not like Fudge and was, in fact, one of the few in the Ministry who could not be bribed or coerced. He was an old Dark wizard catcher who had lost everything except his job and his notoriety out in the field, and he had never trusted Malfoy, though he was not as vocal about it as the old crackpot Moody.

Fudge's eyes flickered to Malfoy and he stammered something that might have been either an agreement or a refusal. Scrimgeour took it as the former and advanced into the office. Behind him trailed a young man, whom Malfoy glanced over without much interest.

Then, he looked again, much more closely than before.

Pale hair, delicate features – there was a very familiar air about the young man that took Malfoy a moment to identify. It was… familial. And suddenly there was no doubt in Malfoy's mind who this young man was. 'Sister,' he thought, 'So this is your other filthy spawn.'

"I have received a troubling report," Scrimgeour began. "This young man, Ryo Bakura, says his friend was attacked by a group of wizards in black robes and white masks."

"Not this nonsense again!" Fudge burst out, making a sweeping gesture as if to dispel the very notion. "The Dark Lord has _not_ returned! I expected better of you, Rufus!"

"The Dark Lord has been defeated once and for all," Scrimgeour agreed – or rather, repeated the Ministry line. Malfoy had his doubts about whether the Head Auror actually believed that, but Scrimgeour was a loyal Ministry dog, who obeyed no matter what he thought of the master. "I imagine it's just some punks dressing up for thrills. But that sort of behavior cannot be allowed. I have a team all set to investigate, but the attack occurred in a Muggle neighborhood, so I need your authorization, Minister."

"M-my authorization?" Fudge stuttered, surprised and lost.

Malfoy frowned for an instance before hiding his feelings behind a bland mask. "Now, really, Scrimgeour," he began, almost reasonable but with the faintest hint of mocking, "bothering the Minister over something so trivial? Surely your Aurors can handle a few rowdy teenagers."

"With all of Dumbledore's agitating, there is bound to be unrest. I want to make an example. This needs to be clean, clear, and above all thorough," Scrimgeour declared. He cut a glance toward Malfoy, cold and calculating. "I wouldn't want these 'punks' to grow bolder and to have this to turn into another World Cup."

Fudge swallowed unevenly at the reminder of last year's fiasco, while Malfoy bit back a curse. To think a night of drunken revelry would come back to haunt him now.

"Minister," he said, keeping his tone even, "you will only be validating Dumbledore's propaganda by indulging in this nonsense."

"Minister," Scrimgeour said, not even sparing Malfoy a glance, "we have a duty to our people, to make sure they feel safe. By making it clear that no 'nonsense' is tolerated, we will promote calm and stability. We will project an image of strength."

Obviously torn and uncertain, Fudge glanced between them helplessly, the spineless flobberworm.

Suddenly, the boy stepped forward, his big doe eyes imploring. "Please, Minister!" he exclaimed, clasping his hands. "I was so glad to finally come back home to Britain and the wizarding world, but now… Even though we did nothing wrong, I'm scared to even go outside. What if they come back? I can't live like this!"

The boy looked away, his lip trembling. "Please, Minister, you're the only one we can turn to. We don't have anyone else."

Fudge drew himself up and puffed out. "No worries, my boy," he declared self-righteously. "No need to be scared. The Ministry will take care of you. Where's that authorization, Rufus? We'll get this sorted out in no time!"

'Well played,' Malfoy thought, both to Scrimgeour, who didn't even have the decency to look more than faintly triumphant, and the boy, who was suddenly smiling as if he had never been on the verge of tears. Fudge sighed the proffered forms with a flourish and smiled at the boy.

"If you have any more concerns, dear boy, please let me know," he said magnanimously. "I am always happy to hear from my people."

Having gotten what he came for, Scrimgeour herded the boy out quickly and efficiently. "Shall I make a note of that, Minister?" Weasley, whom Malfoy had completely forgotten, asked from his corner. He had continued to scribble away the entire time, ignored by all.

"Yes, do that, Weatherby," Fudge said absently, tugging at his lapels. "Wait to send it to the _Prophet_ though, until we get a better angle."

"Of course, Minister," Weasley said primly.

Malfoy regarded him for a moment. It would not do to have a witness to his affairs, no matter how apparently innocent. If word got back to Dumbledore, it would be a great inconvenience.

"Fetch me a drink, boy," he ordered imperiously, ignoring Weasley's glare at being treated like something less than a Junior Assistant.

"Yes, something for me as well, Weatherby," Fudge agreed. "Something light."

"Of course, Minister," Weasley said tightly, deference overcoming pride. He scurried out, leaving Malfoy and Fudge alone in the Minister's office.

"Minister," Malfoy began, having planned his approach ahead of time, "recently, I have found myself becoming more and more concerned for our culture, our heritage, our very way of life. With a man like Dumbledore teaching our children and directing the material they are exposed to, I fear that so much will be lost."

Fudge was nodding along, his expression easily becoming troubled. Too easy. Malfoy took a deep breath.

"As you know, the Malfoy family has a legacy that stretches back centuries. We have so much history, just waiting in our vaults. Thus, I have been considering a certain course of action. I am sure my father would have disowned me for just the thought," Malfoy laughed, drawing out the suspense. "I am considering donation."

Fudge gasped. "Of rare artifacts? From the Malfoy family? That's… amazing! Licuis, you're truly a great man!"

Malfoy nodded. "Yes, I have thought about it long and hard, and I believe now is the time to share our wealth with the rest of our world. But I have some… concerns."

"I'll do my outmost to address them!" Fudge insisted. "It's my duty as Minister!"

"Quite," Malfoy smiled tightly. "My foremost concern is that, to put it simply, I am unsure of the nature and origins of some of these artifacts. They were handed down through the generations, but never used, and their history has been lost. It's truly a tragedy."

"Perhaps if the Ministry Research Committee looked into it, or the Office of Magical Articles and Properties…"

"No," Malfoy cut Fudge off, "that's not enough. These are truly _ancient_ things. They may be… dangerous."

"Ancient, dangerous…" Fudge mumbled to himself, his eyes darting to and fro almost desperately. "Ah! Then, there is only one place worthy! The Department of Mysteries!"

'Yes, finally!' Malfoy thought triumphantly. On the outside, he smiled blandly. "What a splendid idea, Minister! Though… I must admit I'm not quite sure what goes on there."

Fudge gave a deep belly laugh. "Oh-ho-ho! Yes, it's quite the _mystery_, isn't it? There are many divisions – for the study of thoughts, life and death, the nature of the cosmos, and even prophecies!"

Malfoy nodded, carefully disguising his triumph. "I see. But that leads me to my other concern – security. Malfoy Manor and our Gringotts vault are two of the safest places in all of Britain. I fear our priceless artifacts, once beyond those walls, may attract some unwelcome attention."

"Don't worry, Lucius! The Department of Mysteries is well-defended! It's here at the Ministry, on the ninth floor, in fact. Only one of the Unspeakables working there can get past its defenses," Fudge confided.

"I see," Malfoy repeated. "I feel my concerns have been assuaged. Well then, good day, Minister."

Fudge beamed at him as he departed, completely unaware of how he had been played.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

After the operation a few days ago – the Death Eaters had failed but the Dark Lord had been a bit too triumphant to deal out his usual level of punishment – Voldemort had settled at a set location, instead of constantly moving. Before, they had been summoned to report through their Dark Marks, at their lord's whim, but Malfoy far preferred the schedule that had been quickly set up.

He Apparated to the temporary base, an abandoned mansion of a long-extinct pure blood clan, and made his way past the wards. The empty, decrepit halls inside the manor echoed with his footsteps. How far such grandeur had fallen.

A door creaked open ominously, and Malfoy paused, watching as a familiar black-clad figure emerged.

"Malfoy," Snape greeted, looking more sallow and drawn than ever. It had taken him a long moment to even notice his fellow Death Eater, which spoke very poorly of his condition, especially given his eternal, unabating paranoia.

"Snape," Malfoy returned, keeping his scorn to a minimum.

"Here to make a report, I suppose," Snape said grudgingly, regarding Malfoy wearily. "Careful. He's close to some kind of breakthrough, he thinks." And disturbing the Dark Lord could be deadly.

"With that book?" Malfoy frowned faintly. "He's become preoccupied. Even this 'vital' matter of the Department of Mysteries has been relegated down."

Snape smirked. "Oh? So you feel you're just doing busy work?"

"It's also an insult," Malfoy said dryly. "Fudge knows nothing. There is little to be found out. From here, it's only a matter of attempting. At least I wasn't sent with Yaxley to do recruiting, I suppose."

"You're not missing a great deal here," Snape grumbled, running a thin hand over his face. "It's all about that book. Macnair even delayed his mission to the giants to bring some rare animal. I'm sure it's related. I was told to look at it as well – it's supposed to be somehow related to alchemy, which shares certain similarities to Potions, but I couldn't make any sense of those scribbles. And now I've been given these scribbles instead."

He waved a sheath of papers, all evenly lined with strange, flowing characters.

"Chinese? Or maybe Korean," Malfoy suggested.

"Hmph. These are that brat's notes. He had nothing else of value in his bag, but the Dark Lord believes these may be translations of the book." Snape snorted. "As if some mudblood rat would be able to read that thing."

Malfoy let his eyes pass over Snape's form. "Get some sleep first," he all but ordered. "If our lord is close to a breakthrough, then it's hardly so urgent. You look like the living dead."

Snape sneered as he pushed himself off the wall he had come to lean against, but he seemed more compliant than usual, which spoke clearly of his exhaustion. Malfoy watched him stagger away expressionlessly.

Among the two major groups of Death Eaters – fanatics like Bellatrix and dumb muscle like Macnair – Malfoy and Snape stood out, in some ways together. They were intelligent. They were ambitious. They were out for themselves. They were truly Slytherin.

They were also invaluable to the Dark Lord, for their skills and abilities. But these days, the Dark Lord hardly seemed to realize what was happening around him. He could easily… forget that no one but Snape could mix Veritaserum and no one but Malfoy could so easily sway the Minister to their will.

It was… disquieting.

Malfoy stepped softly as he entered the chamber Lord Voldemort had claimed as his research place. Strange, faintly glowing markings arrayed across the dark stone walls and floor. The room had been almost entirely emptied, save for the pedestal in the center.

The tall, black-cloaked form of the Dark Lord stood before it. As Voldemort turned to regard his servant with crimson eyes, Malfoy could see the faint glimmer of the book's golden pages on the pedestal beyond him.

"Ah, Lucius," Voldemort drew out, "you have returned. Report."

"Yes, master," Malfoy bowed low. "Prophecies are indeed kept at the Ministry, on the ninth level, at the Department of Mysteries. However, that fool Fudge knows nothing about the security beyond that it can only be bypassed by the Unspeakables working there."

"Oh?" Voldemort drew out, turning away again.

It was irritating, having his mission treated as irrelevant. "I propose taking control of a pawn and testing those defenses. With the depth of denial at the Ministry, they will cover it up without even looking for a culprit."

"Very well. Proceed."

"There is one more matter…" Malfoy began, his irritation growing, though not quite enough to overpower his sense of self-preservation. "The friend of the boy who previously possessed the book has been able to gain some assistance from Scrimgeour. I do not think he will go too far, but…"

"Then it is not a concern," Voldemort cut him off. Malfoy grit his teeth to keep himself silent. Turning to look at his minion over his shoulder, Voldemort smiled thinly. "Do you feel disregarded, Lucius?" he asked smoothly. "Those matters are still too minor for me to concern myself with, when I have _this_ in front of me."

'_This_ is foolishness. Undecipherable, useless trash,' Malfoy thought, though he would never dare to voice that thought.

But Voldemort smirked, as if he had read his thoughts – had he? "You doubt me," he hissed.

"Of course not, master," Malfoy quickly assured, but like so often, the Dark Lord appeared to not even hear him.

"And I must imagine this _doubt_ is widespread and common my _loyal_ Death Eaters," he continued. His voice was calm and contemplative, but that meant little, and Malfoy swallowed heavily. Voldemort chuckled. "Very well. Then, shall I give you a demonstration?"

'D-demonstration?' Malfoy thought, flinching. 'I don't want to become an example!'

"This book," Voldemort began, running one thin hand across the book's golden pages, "cannot be read by ordinary means. Indeed, there is nothing _to be_ read. The knowledge in this tome is transferred directly to those worthy. This book _speaks_ to those that deserve to wield its power."

Through his relief, Malfoy had to fight to understand what the Dark Lord was saying.

"Accessing all its knowledge would take even the most talented of wizards a lifetime," Voldemort mused. "But quite fortunately, there is a shorter path available. You see, in this book, the fragment of a dark spirit has become trapped. I have been able to communicate with it, and we have established an… understanding."

The Dark Lord turned, his pale, drawn face like a skull in the shadows of his black hood. "I have begun to learn the magic of soul manipulation… Shadow magic."

One skeletal hand reached out toward Malfoy, curling as if to grasp something gently.

Lucius felt his heart lurch – or was it his soul? Something in his chest twisted and stretched. His throat closed, and he gasped for air like a fish out of water. He collapsed to his knees. Around him, dark shadows and deep purple mists obscured everything.

His Dark Mark burned, and as he pulled desperately at the sleeve of his robes, the long coils of a snake seemed to spring from it, shadowy and spread through with acid green. It wrapped around his arm, across his chest, over his throat.

'Holy Mother protect me,' Malfoy thought hysterically, falling back on the old prayer he could not remember ever uttering before.

Then, suddenly, it was all gone. He was again in the dank stone room, the Dark Lord reaching out to him, that cursed book glimmering faintly on the pedestal.

Sweat coursed down his face, dampening his cravat. His shoulders heaved as he tried to breathe again.

The Dark Lord's robes rustled faintly as he turned away from Malfoy. His hand again caressed the golden pages. "I trust you have no more doubts," he said coldly.

"Y-yes, master," Malfoy gasped out.

"Now go."

It was degrading to grovel away, but Malfoy didn't dare to lift his head as he backed out of the chamber, even though the Dark Lord never turned to him again.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

For the first time since the end of his fourth year, Harry Potter did not dream of the graveyard and Cedric's death-still body hitting the cold ground or of the unknown hallway. He dreamt of a dark stone room, a pedestal and a golden book.

He coveted that book. From within it, something sang (wailed) to him.

'It's like the Mirror of Erised,' he thought, his thought resonating oddly. It was _his_, and that was strange somehow.

"Yes," Harry hissed, to the book, "you have begun to complete your end, and I will do the same."

He waved his hand, and in the shadows, a matte dark sphere began to glow translucently. It was a protection orb, previously concealed, Harry _knew_ all of a sudden. Inside, he could see the thick coils of a pale snake. Between the shimmering snakeskin, he caught a glimpse of feathers.

A beckoning gesture, and the protection orb rolled toward him. Harry placed one hand on the golden book in front of him and closed his eyes.

He could _feel_ the spirit in the book, all torn up and barely holding itself together. As he had practiced, he _grasped_ the spirit, spinning a thread of it and weaving it toward the snake. The simple animal soul inside bucked against the invasion, and Harry murmured to it, a final lullaby.

Unlike a human soul, the snake's spirit writhed and stretched, but could not stop itself from being torn apart under the force of his will. The long, graceful body grew lax and still, now empty and waiting.

He tied the spirit in his hold to the vacant shell, a skill much like the creation of a Horcrux ('What?' thought Harry, the thought again _his_ and so strange) though the Shadows made it infinitely easier and… natural. His thin lips curled into a smirk as the mangled spirit that had taken refuge in the book settled and rooted itself with the ease of one accustomed to forced possession. Yes, Harry recognized the signs from his own frustrating stint without a body to call his own.

The pale snake within the protection sphere reared up and hissed angrily.

"_A snake? You put me in a snake!_" the spirit protested in Parseltongue.

"_Yes,_" Harry agreed in the same.

"_You promised me a body! A human body!_"

"_Did I?_" Harry taunted, enjoying the other's frustration. The spirit in the snake hissed angrily, without words. "_You should be glad. Quetzalcoatls are rare, revered by ancient cultures for their beauty and intelligence as gods._"

"_A winged serpent,_" the spirit murmured to itself, curling its coils in and shaking out its wings. "_How… nostalgic…_"

For a moment, Harry contemplated the chances of being attacked if he released it from the protection orb. But he still needed more from this damaged, desperate thing, so it would be best to appear cooperative. He waved one hand, and the charm dispersed, releasing the serpent onto the stone floor. Its coils shifted mesmerizingly, but it made no move toward him.

"_For now, that form will be quite enough. I will provide what you desire… after you have completed all _you_ promised,_" Harry told it.

The wedge-shaped head turned toward him, the forked tongue flicking out to taste the air. "_Yes,_" the spirit drew out, "_of course. I will show you all the powers of the Shadows. You will preside over souls. You will become greater than a mere mortal – a living god!_"

It was a liar, of course. It was too much like him to be anything else. But Harry would make use of it and then…

"_You will be unstoppable…_" it promised.

(For some reason, Harry felt a shiver go down _his_ spine.)

"_…Except, perhaps, to those who also wield the Shadows._"

Harry looked up, his eyes gleaming. "_Oh?_ _I'll have to deal with him, then_."

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

End Notes: Rant here.

Okay, I got this review from SiSi that kinda pissed me off. Look, in case it's not clear, I'm going with the English dub here, almost straight on. The dub is different than the Japanese. The dub has different names and awesome things like Egypt _5000_ years ago and the _Shadow Realm_. Frankly, YGO fans should be used to it by now.

I _know_ Japanese high schools are three years. I _know_ they start in early spring. I _know_ all the characters are implied to be ethnically Japanese. But _only in the Japanese version_.

Frankly, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan _and_ Bakura are all _not_ Japanese in the dub. And the dub was what I watched. Frankly, this isn't a very "pure canon" fanfiction no matter how you look at it. (Yugi as knowing magic already? Yugi as living only with his grandfather and not with his mother? "Yami" as not leaving? Yeah, srsly.)

So I don't want to hear how Bakura is not British. He's British because I said so. And no one ever died! The Shadow Realm claimed them all!

_At least I don't have "Marikku" running around with his own body._

I'm not sure why that review bothered me so much… Maybe because I specifically said the timeline was _only for this story_ and _not canon_.

Buuuuuuuut… We broke **_50_** reviews! XDDDD

Next chapter: Yugi, Yami and the Order, attempting cohabitation. And failing.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~


	8. Aloof Challenger

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter

Title: **Order and Shadows**

Author: Kyogre (Ana)

Summary: YGOHP xover. To create a new body for Yami, Yugi turns to more modern magic. But Shadows look too close to Dark for English wizardry and the Order of the Phoenix.

Notes: Eh… I took liberties with canon. You'll know the ones. Honestly, I don't want to drag it out, so this will make things simpler.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Eighth: **Aloof Challenger**

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Life with the Order was… awkward.

The morning after he had arrived, Yugi came downstairs to find a brood of redheads moving in. They turned out to be Bill's family and were being assisted by two of the people Yugi would be seeing most often in the near future – Hermione and Sirius.

Aside from Molly and Sirius, the members of the Order came and went at irregular intervals and always very quickly. Yugi still didn't know most of them by name, much less background. He imagined there were some he had never even met.

Dumbledore was frustratingly illusive. Yami suspected the old man was avoiding them on purpose, while Yugi – and everyone else – believed he was just very, very busy.

With most of the Order constantly out on business, Yugi had very little chance to make headway in his quest to retrieve the Millennium Spellbook. He tried to spend the time working out the details of his research in his head, but it was difficult without his notes. He just didn't have a head for spells and rituals.

His other option was to spend time with the Wealeys, something Yugi would have usually welcomed, but that presented its own challenge. The Weasleys were Bill's family. Bill knew only Yami, and he was perceptive enough to notice the differences between the two of them. (And, frankly, wizards had much more reason to be suspicious of a sudden personality change.) Yugi didn't really know how much Bill had told his siblings and parents about Yami, but it seemed to have been enough to make the twins regard Yugi oddly when he greeted them too cheerfully.

Yami was, meanwhile, unhappy and antisocial.

After Yugi took to haunting the entryway to lay in wait for unsuspecting Order members to ambush and ask, insistently, about Dumbledore, progress on the Millennium Spellbook and the war in general, Sirius volunteered to give him a tour of the house. Yami suggested, perhaps not without reason, that he had been given orders to keep them occupied.

Nonetheless, Yugi smiled and accepted.

Now, trotting after Sirius down another dirty, abandoned hallway, Yami and Yugi quickly looked over their situation.

'We should leave,' Yami's mental voice declared. 'This is going nowhere. These people are just waiting to get attacked, and they're avoiding us. We'll get nothing useful out of them.'

'Let's give them a little more time,' Yugi sent back. 'At least until we can talk to Dumbledore again. If he doesn't have any answers beyond "trust me," then…'

Yami reluctantly agreed.

'In the meantime, maybe we can get some answers out of Sirius,' Yugi thought. 'He seems almost as restive as you.'

"This wing used to be my uncle's. To be honest, I never went in even when I still lived here," Sirius said, stopping at a turn in the corridor and gesturing further in. Maybe it was just Yugi's imagination, but there seemed to be almost a dividing line, the carpet and wallpaper darker and more worn beyond where they stood.

"Why?" Yugi wondered.

"He was _very _into the Dark Arts, more than most of my 'family' even," Sirius explained bitterly. "Apparently there's such a thing as Darker Arts. My brother and I were instructed very firmly to never bother Uncle Cygnus – or we might become… volunteers in his experiments."

Yugi glanced at him, hesitating for a moment before asking, "What happened to him?"

"Dead," Sirius snorted. "No one's sure of the details. It was all very hush-hush. The funeral was closed casket."

Unsure how to respond, Yugi regarded him closely. He seemed angry, but also perhaps relieved and vindicated. Bitterly triumphant, that was it.

'His soul is ragged, worn,' Yami commented at the back of his mind.

"Do you want to go in?" Yugi suggested impulsively. Vaguely, he thought that perhaps it would be a kind of victory and a mark of defiance to Sirius. He was a bit like Kaiba, actually.

For a moment, Sirius's expression was pure surprise, before shifting into a smirk as the idea caught on and quickly took root in his mind. "Oh, sounds like an adventure," he hummed. He stepped across the boundary in the corridor jauntily, and Yugi hurried after him. "Trespassing is an old hobby of mine," Sirius told him. "Maybe I'll put itching powder on all the sheets. Or should I just put some nice graffiti on the walls – simple, but classic?"

"Er, well," Yugi stammered, "both?" He had never been a model student, but he'd never been a delinquent either. 'Think, what would Joey do?' "We could donate all their stuff. To orphans. Muggle-born orphans," he finally suggested, wincing at the lameness of it.

Sirius laughed, bark-like. "Oh, they'd hate that!"

Not quite understanding the feeling, but glad to see the man happier than his usual sullen self, Yugi trailed after him with a lopsided smile.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Before too long, Yugi and Yami understood and agreed with the admonitions of Sirius's family. The place was, simply put, a death trap. In every sense of the word.

Leaving Sirius to set fire to some particularly vicious drapery, cursing very creatively, Yugi looked around the large sitting room they had made their way to. At least, he thought it was a sitting room. Large bookcases lined one wall, with windows along another (though they were actually quite deep in the house, if Yugi remembered correctly; it was also not midnight, despite the starry sky on the windows displayed). Armchairs stood arrayed in some arcane pattern, interspersed with low tables topped by lovely vases full of withered flowers.

Yami thought it was all out to get them – the armchairs would devour anyone who sat on them, the tables were decorated with dangerously sharp edges and seemed to wiggle even as Yugi watched, the vases looked cursed and the flowers were probably poisonous. And the carpets had an unsettling tendency to shift underfoot.

"It's not dusty at all," Yugi noted thoughtfully, toeing the carpet. Sure, everything was worn and faded, but it wasn't dirty or dusty. It looked… recently cleaned.

"Kreacher's been through here," Sirius said with a snarl, finally beating the drapes into hanging lifelessly beside the nightsky window. "Figures that deformed little freak would clean _here_ and not anywhere people actually live. Not a single sign of doxies or any pests like that either."

'Right, Kreacher,' Yugi thought uncomfortably. He had already had his run in with the old house elf, who cursed out the Weasley, Hermione and Sirius under his breath, while trying to smuggle something out of the downstairs living room. Just about the only upside was that the meeting had left Kreacher out of sorts as well. He had departed muttering about empty vessels and Shadow Lords, which did nothing for Yami's paranoia. Fortunately, all the wizards had ignored the house elf soundly.

"Kreacher!" Sirius barked, and the creature appeared with a pop, already grumbling to himself. "What were you doing, cleaning here?" he demanded. "No one's been in here for decades! Do something useful, why don't you?"

The house elf looked startled at their location. His bulging eyes darted around the room, flickering repeatedly to a single chest of drawers. "O-of course, master," he simpered when Sirius's glare became positively toxic. "Kreacher will do his outmost to be of use to the noble House Black!" Turning away, he added, "Unlike this filthy blood traitor who broke his poor mother's heart."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure it really broke that old shriveled shrew's black-coal heart to give me my 'just desserts!'" Sirius sneered. "Well, at least she had that spineless twit Regulus to carry on the legacy like a proper little pureblood supremist. She must have been so proud when he joined Vodemort's snake cult!"

'He's really bitter… and hurt,' Yugi thought with a said frown.

'He must have grown up here, and from the sound of it, he was quite happy to leave,' Yami sent back. 'Being forced back probably brings up many unpleasant memories that he never truly confronted. It's wearing at him.'

'Being rejected by your own family is painful,' Yugi agreed. He tried to put on a happy face no matter what, but the atmosphere in this house was beginning to make even him melancholy and faintly depressed.

'…Did you see the house elf just then?' Yami changed the subject, rather gracelessly, in an effort to distract his partner from his unhappy thoughts.

Smiling faintly, Yugi allowed himself to be pulled away. 'Yeah. When Sirius brought up his brother, Kreacher looked at that chest of drawers again.'

'At the jewelry box on top, specifically,' Yami added. 'It's heavily warded. I can't sense anything inside at all.'

'Like lead against x-rays,' Yugi thought, walking up to the cabinet. He had to stand on tip toes to get a good look at the box in question, heavily decorated in swirling patterns of silver with emeralds. Reaching out toward it, he paused as Kreacher suddenly wailed.

"You mustn't touch that!" he screeched. "No, no! You mustn't!"

'I agree. It's probably cursed,' Yami added. 'Honestly, Yugi, you shouldn't touch every shiny thing you see.'

Blushing faintly, Yugi drew away. 'I don't!' he protested. '…Although I guess you might be right about this thing.'

"What? Why not?" Sirius demanded, yelling to be heard over Kreacher's shrieks.

The house elf pulled at his ears, glancing around nervously. "It's, it's cursed! Yes, the vessel will get damaged!"

'…If you calls a "vessel" one more time, I'm sending his non-human soul to the Shadows,' Yami sent angrily.

'I'm a teapot short and stout,' Yugi hummed to himself, snorting at Yami's exasperation. 'Sorry, but when I hear "vessel," I always think "pot."' Despite the disapproving look Yami was sending his way, Yugi could sense that his other self was relieved by Yugi's humor.

"Like you care," Sirius continued, unaware of the mental conversation Yugi was carrying out. "And is that supposed to be some new insult?"

"O-of course Kreacher cares about the vessel of the Shadow Lord!" Kreacher protested, now hopping from foot to foot in agitation. "Oh, yes, Kreacher wouldn't want to bring the wrath of the Shadows on the most noble House Black!"

"Well, if you care so much about House Black, you can just open it yourself," Sirius decided, his eyes narrowing.

"There's nothing inside for you blood traitors anyway!" Kreacher hissed.

"Oh, really? So you've opened it before, to know what's inside," Sirius noted. "Then I order you to open that box."

Kreacher wailed piteously.

Feeling a surge of pity for the poor creature, Yugi bit his lip. "Maybe we should just leave him be," he suggested. "I mean, if he says…"

"He's probably lying or twisting his words somehow," Sirius said decisively. "If there was really nothing interesting in there, he wouldn't make such a fuss. No, this room and whatever is in that box are _important_ somehow."

"Still, I-"

But Yugi's protests were cut off suddenly as Kreacher, under the compulsion of a direct order, finally magicked the box into his claws and opened it reverently. Something _shrieked_, making Yugi chocked in shock.

'It's like the snake,' he thought, gasping and backing away. 'It's got a shard of a soul inside it!'

Yami surged forward, his mind overlapping with Yugi's, filling in each other's empty spaces. It was enough to dampen the noise, disturbing but almost siren-like. Kreacher's mad eyes darted to Yugi, sensing something in a way unique to house elves.

Unable to hear or feel anything, Sirius stepped up to Kreacher and reached into the jewelry box. He pulled out an ornate locket, its chain wrapped around his hand.

"This thing is…" he trailed off, frowning and peering at it closely. From behind the window-like panels, two eyes peered back. Sirius yelped, thrusting it away, but the locket remained wound around his hand. A malevolent shadow began to ooze out, hissing.

"What a worn soul you are," it crooned. "So, so tired. You've been betrayed so painfully, haven't you? All your friends, turning their backs and leaving you all alone. Oh, it hurts so much, doesn't it?"

Sirius snarled, his face twisting desperately, as the shadow began to thicken and coalesce into a humanoid shape. It reached toward him, like a final embrace. "But you don't have to be alone. Come to me…"

"No!" Yugi yelled, reaching out to grab the locket where it dangled from Sirius's hand. Pain lanced through his whole arm, his fingers reddening as if burned. It hissed at him, red eyes glowing inside, and the shadowy form bared fangs as it wrapped around a transfixed Sirius.

'Enough,' Yami declared, sliding into control. He winced as power gathered in his damaged hand but pressed on, calling on the true Shadows.

"Mind Crush!"

Shadow Magic blasted forth, momentarily inverting the world. The locket and the thing inside shrieked, struggling against his power. In a human, this attack would rip away the topmost, evil layer of their selves, leaving them perhaps just dazed, perhaps in a coma. A damaged fragment like this was utterly disintegrated, ripped apart and blow away.

A moment later, it was over. The locket, cracked and blackened, dangled from Sirius's hand lifelessly, before he collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. Yami himself wavered on his feet for a moment, cradling his injured arm.

'That took more than I expected,' he thought.

'Was it that strong?' Yugi wondered, gracefully turning them around before Yami could protest. He winced and bit his lip but refused to relinquish control again.

'No…' Yami admitted unhappily. 'I am just… weaker. Without the Millennium Puzzle, my power is… limited.'

'Everyone's power is limited,' Yugi pointed out, kneeling beside Sirius. 'There's nothing to be ashamed off, other me. It just means you're human.'

"Sirius? Sirius, can you hear me?" Yugi called out to the wizard, who had begun to shiver faintly.

"What… What was that?" the man wondered. "It was like a Dementor, but…" He shook his head desperately.

"Oh great lord," Kreacher whispered, kneeling as well, the jewelry box still in his arms. "You destroyed, oh Shadow Lord…"

Two pairs of eyes turned to him. "You _know_ what that thing was? Tell me!" Sirius demanded.

Kreacher shook his head, whimpering. "It was Master Regulus's. He entrusted it to Kreacher. Told Kreacher to destroy it, but Kreacher failed, could only hide it…"

"Regulus's?" Sirius muttered. "Where did he get something like that? He wasn't like dear Uncle Cygnus, just a sheep really."

"It was like the snake that attacked me," Yugi repeated his earlier thought. "That night with the Death Eaters."

"Then… it was Voldemort's? But why would Regulus want something of his lord's destroyed?" Sirius mused.

"Do you know, Kreacher?" Yugi asked gently. "Why did Regulus ask you to destroy that locket?"

Kreacher's eyes darted to him, sizing him up. In the back of Yugi's mind, Yami looked menacingly, something that the house elf seemed to sense. "Yes, Shadow Lord and other," he whimpered. "Master Regulus… thought he was wrong. That pretend lord was just a halfblood himself, an impure imposter who made his betters grovel to him and spouted false promises. Brave Master Regulus found his weakness and retrieved it, but he lost his life and entrusted it to Kreacher to dispose of. And Kreacher failed!"

The old house elf burst into tears at the thought of his failure. "Until now," Yugi blurted out, making Kreacher look up at him in surprise. "You succeeded now. You led us to it and we destroyed it. So you succeeded. It just took a while."

"Kreacher… succeeded," the house elf murmured to himself, testing it out. "Kreacher succeeded. Oh yes, he did. Carried out brave Master Regulus's final order, Kreacher did!"

He hugged the jewelry box jubilantly, making Yugi smile, though a little strained. Abruptly, Sirius stood, ripping the locket's chain off his hand. He looked conflicted and unnerved as he glared down at the broken thing.

"That's… I don't know," he admitted, shaking his head. "But we need to tell Dumbledore. Now."

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

Returning to the more habitable parts of the manor, they ran into Snape, almost literally. The Hogwarts Potion Master had wedged himself into a dark corner of the entry way, simultaneously hiding from the Weasleys and waiting for Dumbledore.

He stepped out of the shadows when Yugi almost tripped on his feet and sneered down at the unlikely pair. "It's the useless two," he taunted. "If you have nothing to contribute then at least don't interfere with those that do."

Sirius and Yami growled. 'I would gladly do whatever necessary to retrieve the Millennium Spellbook,' Yami hissed, though only Yugi could hear him. 'Their leader is the one who insists we remain in this house, pointlessly confined!'

"Don't act so high and mighty, _Snivellus_," Sirius snarled. "Feeling awfully important now that you've got an excuse to go crawling back to Voldemort, aren't you?"

Snape's face – sallow and exhausted, Yugi noticed – distorted in rage. "_Don't say his name_," he hissed. "Show some respect to your betters. I am risking my life to gather vital information while you laze about in your mansion, you flee bitten mutt!"

"Are you waiting for Dumbledore to make your report?" Yugi broke in, sliding between the two men, both of whom continued to glare at each other over his head. "We have something we need to talk to him about too."

Snape's dark eyes passed over Yugi with casual disinterest. "…There is a matter that involves you, so no doubt Dumbledore will want your… input. But the mutt is utterly irrelevant."

All the dog insults reminded Yugi sharply of Joey. It had been a long time since he had seen his friend, and no matter how much he pushed it down, the absence of Joey and the others was like a gaping wound. In this strange place, surrounded by strange people wrapped up in their own agendas, he wished for Joey's solid and steady presence, if only to know someone had his and Yami's back, no matter what.

'I'm sick of all these games and secrets,' he thought. 'If Dumbledore doesn't want explain or cooperate, then we'll handle it on our own, like we always did. We've faced everything head on, from stolen Items and god cards to world domination plots. We'll face this too.'

As if his thoughts were a summoning spell, the door to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place opened with a flourish to allow Albus Dumbledore, in all his purple, be-starred glory to step inside.

He smiled benevolently at them, his sharp blue eyes taking in the situation. "Ah," he said, "shall we make our way somewhere more private?" He realized there was no point in his usual maneuvering, quite wisely.

As they ensconced themselves in one of the uncleaned rooms off the main hall, Snape shot Sirius a considering glance, opening his mouth to suggest he leave, no doubt, but a particular look from Dumbledore made him back down.

"Well then, I believe it best Severus begin," Dumbledore said with almost unseeming brightness. "But first, lemon drop?"

Yugi reached out to accept, while Snape and Sirius glared, but Yami quickly protested. 'Don't take _candy_ from him,' he reproached. 'Who knows what's in it? And before you say anything, remember he already tried to casually read our minds, at first meeting.'

Yugi drew back, and Dumbledore shut the case after taking a candy for himself.

Clearing his throat, Snape began. "The Dark Lord has been trying to read that book, to the exclusion of all else. He relegated all other tasks to his highest Death Eaters."

Dumbledore nodded, as if all was according to plan.

"Malfoy has been assigned to a retrieval from the Ministry of Magic and will soon be making an attempt," Snape continued. "Yaxley has been recruiting among pureblood families with sympathetic tendencies, though I don't know if he has head any success. Macnair will be departing shortly to recruit the giants."

"Things are proceeding as I expected," Dumbledore agreed.

"Are we just going to let this go on?" Sirius asked with a frown. "If we know what they're doing…"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, if we act on all the information Severus provides us, our source will become all too clear. No, we must pick our battles. Ultimately, the Dark Lord will have no success at the Ministry, of that I am certain. He does not know the full extent of the safeguards in place. As for the recruitment of allies, I have been exerting all my sway with those that may yet be convinced to remain neutral, if not join us outright. And of course, we have a trump card of our own when dealing the giants."

He chuckled, though no one shared his levity. Snape looked away, expressionless, while Sirius frowned, though he remained silent. Yugi could feel Yami gather himself as if for battle as his own pulse began to pick up.

"As for that book…" Snape continued after a moment, "the Dark Lord has been secretive. I looked at it. It was meaningless to me, but he has hinted at some sort of progress. He had a rare quetzalcoatl brought in for some kind of ritual."

"It seems you were correct, Mister Muto," Dumbledore said brightly. "The Dark Lord is quite stumped by your golden book. I am certain we will be able to retrieve it before he makes significant progress... if he persists that long. He is, by nature, easily frustrated and angered, too used to succeeding easily. He may abandon it before too much longer."

"I don't expect that will be the case," Snape disagreed with a frown. "He has not… demonstrated, but he seems certain of his progress. He is also absolutely obsessed. I do not know more. Instead, I have been ordered to translate these."

He pulled out a sheath of papers, which Yugi instantly recognized. "My notes!" he exclaimed.

"Well, how fortunate. Of course, the originals will need to be returned, but we can easily copy these for you, Mister Muto. I am sure you are eager to continue your research," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "And you will be able to provide Severus with a translation, as well. It will have to be accurate, I'm afraid, in case the Dark Lord chooses to have it checked."

"Hm? Oh, well, it's not about the book anyway," Yugi said a little distractedly. "It wouldn't be much help to him anyway. He's not the sort of person who could make it work."

"Yes, well, that is the conclusion of my report," Snape said snappishly. "So if we could deal with this matter quickly, I would like to depart…"

"Ah, but I believe Sirius and Mister Muto also had something to tell me," Dumbledore said mildly.

Sirius nodded sharply. "I was showing him around the house when we came across this locket," he explained, holding up the broken item. Dumbledore reached for it with a faint frown. "Kreacher had hidden it in a cursed box. He said he got it from Regulus, who stole it from Voldemort."

Here Snape winced again, and Dumbledore's frown deepened, though his attention was riveted by the blackened locket in his hand.

"This… is Tom's…" he murmured to himself.

"Yeah, apparently," Sirius agreed, distractedly running a hand through his tangled hair. "According to Kreacher, Regulus decided Voldemort" (another wince) "wasn't all he expected, so my brother turned on him. He thought this thing was Voldemort's weakness and ordered Kreacher to destroy it before passing on. But the old freak couldn't, so he just stashed it here."

Dumbledore tore his gaze away to look at Sirius, then Yugi, piercingly. "He couldn't destroy it? Then, did something happen, perhaps, when you found this?" he asked, too mildly to be a demand but with the same compulsion.

Sirius shuddered. "Yes. Yes, something happened. It was… It was like this thing was alive. Or, something was inside it. It… spoke to me. It was like a Dementor, reaching into my soul, but… not the same." He looked away, swallowing heavily. "It was… evil. Muto did something to it, destroyed it."

At that, Dumbledore's gaze snapped to Yugi again, affixing on him. "Is that so? What did Mister Muto do, exactly?" the old man wondered softly. Even Snape had leaned in with interest, his dark eyes intent.

"Hell if I know," Sirius said. "But it made Kreacher go very polite. Called him, what was it… 'Shadow Lord.' Or was it something about a vessel?"

'Oh please, just stop talking,' Yugi thought desperately, squirming. 'Oh they'll never let me go now.'

Yami pressed against him, ready to fight – or run if it came to that. But Yugi nudged him away, determined to keep this from a confrontation as long as possible.

'No more secrets,' he repeated his resolution to himself. 'And that means from us too.'

"I don't know what that was exactly," he began, "but it had a fragment of a soul in it. The snake that attacked me with the Death Eaters was the same way. These damaged pieces are lodged inside, and they try to complete themselves. The one in the locket was able to even reach out and… it tried to, um, absorb part of Sirius's soul for itself. He was more vulnerable to it because, uh, his soul is… damaged too, sort of."

"Dementors, of course," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Is that so," Dumbledore murmured, his gaze thoughtful but still firmly focused on Yugi, who swallowed nervously.

"I, uh, well, I know some of the magic in the Millennium Spellbook – Shadow magic. It's magic dealing with the soul. Most of it is… very bad. But I learned a bit…" Yugi trailed off, almost able to feel Dumbledore's suspicion growing. "Well, anyway, I used a blast of Shadow magic to destroy that soul fragment."

For a long moment, all four (five) of them were silent.

"So, what was that?" Yugi ventured. "I mean, I know it's possible… to put part of your soul in something, but that's… And those pieces were so _broken_…"

"That," Dumbledore said, never taking his eyes off Yugi, "was a Horcrux." Snape and Sirius hissed, as if this strange word meant something to them. "It is a very dark and forbidden magic. I am surprised you know of something like it, much less what sounds like a… more efficient method." His eyes narrowed.

"Horcrux?" Sirius broke in, a tremor in his voice. "Are you serious? That's just insane. Are we talking about the same thing?"

"What is it?" Yugi wondered. "I've never heard of it. I didn't read about anything like that at the archive, or anywhere else."

"It's a Dark Art. It wouldn't be in any books. I only heard about it once, hypothetically. You split your soul in two and seal half in something. But the two halves remain connected, in a way, so that even if your body is killed, you won't really die," Sirius explained.

Yami shuddered, curling closer around Yugi.

"That's…" Yugi couldn't quite find words. "Insane. Splitting your soul in half is crazy, and then keeping a connection open too. You can't expect to live like that. And then in half again…" He shivered as well, drawing his other half as close as they could be. It wasn't quite as close as they could have once been, now that they had both become more complete.

"You say some very interesting things," Dumbledore noted. "If I understand correctly, it is possible to take a smaller piece of a soul out, rather than just divide it evenly. And also, it is possible to cut off that piece from the rest."

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Yes," he replied automatically. "It's a matter of how you do it, I suppose, of what your purpose is. If you keep the two parts connected, they do resonate and keep each other anchored, but at the same time, you make it impossible for that wound to close or heal. You make yourself more vulnerable."

Dumbledore hummed, a thoughtful sound. "And when you say you have not read about anything like this, you mean… your knowledge is first hand?"

"Uh, it's from experience, I guess," Yugi admitted. "I saw some people seal souls in things, though they were usually whole, and I saw someone keep a part of their soul in something too, I think, though I'm kinda guessing on that one."

'Yes, that must had been what the spirit of the Ring did… or rather, what Zorc did,' Yami noted, his mental voice subdued. 'That's how he kept surviving. Some part of him remained constantly bound to the evil of the Millennium Items and could not be destroyed.'

"Mister Muto," Dumbeldore began, his voice chilly, but still soft. It made Yugi shiver again and straighten his spine, as if facing a principal or a particularly stern teacher. "I hope you understand when I say this knowledge is… atypical, and worrying. You speak easily of things that are… not simply forbidden, but _sacred_ to us."

'Souls are sacred to all,' Yami thought, his hackles rising. 'We don't speak of this _lightly_…'

"Your experience appears extensive… and first hand," Dumbledore continued. "Perhaps there is something else, something you have done, that you should make known to us." His ice blue gaze was judging as he looked down on Yugi over his spectacles. "You understand when I say there are certain… anomalies in your behavior."

'On second thought,' Yugi decided with a shudder, 'there are some secrets that need to be kept.' Maybe he was imagining it, but Dumbledore seemed almost menacing. It scared Yugi, to realize that these people may not be very understanding to his and Yami's situation.

"I haven't done anything like that," Yugi said quietly. "I learned how to reach out to the outmost, impermanent shell of the soul, and how to rip it away by force. In a human, that would destroy their accumulated feelings, usually negative, but leave their core self intact. It's not enough to kill anyone, and it's the most basic ability."

There was no need to mention that Yugi only had a theoretical understanding of how Shadow magic worked, which had taken him quite a bit of study to figure out, while Yami had always simply acted on instinct.

What Dumbledore was guessing at and what he referred to – that was the Pharaoh Atem's doing. He had been the one to split his soul, and the exact nature of his sealing spell was still unknown, even to the two of them.

But even with just that, Sirius and Snape were both eyeing him distrustfully.

"…Very well," Dumbledore said. "We appreciate your forthcoming. I'm sure we all have plenty of food for thought, so this meeting will now-"

"Wait," Yugi protested, "if this Dark Lord's soul is that heavily damaged, then he'll be far more susceptible to the Millennium Spellbook. Even if he can't read it, exactly, he might be able to instinctively use some of its magic. We have to get it back as soon as possible."

Snape's gaze focused heavily on Yugi for a moment before he turned back to Dumbledore. "I agree," he said. "The Dark Lord seems to be affected by this thing, more than just his usual lust for power and knowledge. Even without that, I feel uneasy leaving something so dangerous in his hands."

"If we panic and rush in, we will only worsen our situation," Dumbledore cautioned. "At this moment, we have no means of retrieving that book. We must wait for the opportune moment."

'True victors create their own opportunities,' Yami thought, his and Yugi's feelings resonating into unwavering determination.

"The Dark Lord has been using a single base for the last few days. This might be our best chance, before he begins to move around again," Snape said.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No doubt a pureblood holding. He will have turned all the ancient wards to his advantage. No, we need to wait."

None of the others appeared satisfied with that, but Sirius and Snape both bowed to Dumbledore's decision, while Yugi and Yami stood back, their minds made up. After the old man departed, again disappearing on some mysterious business, Snape pulled Yugi aside and, with a deft charm, copied his notes onto several clean rolls of parchment. He then departed as well, leaving behind demands of a translation within three days.

Seeing them both off with a focused calm, Yugi headed back to his assigned room and quickly gathered his few belongings. Sirius trailed behind him, watching but not interfering.

"So you're leaving?" he asked finally.

"There are some things I need to take care of," Yugi said, looking up with a smile.

"The Order's not going to like you just taking off like that, especially you heard Snape's super-secret report," Sirius cautioned, his casual stance belaying his serious warning.

"I didn't realize I was a prisoner," Yugi commented, slipping his bag over his shoulder. "I trust the Order won't spread my secrets around, and I won't give away theirs. But I just can't sit around and wait. I need to get back the Millennium Spellbook. It's my responsibility."

"Right," Sirius agreed with a rougish grin. "Tell you what. I bet the Order will feel a lot better if you've got someone with you. Just, you know, safety in numbers and all. So we'll just leave them a note, and then be off."

For a moment, Yugi only stared in surprise. "I thought you weren't supposed to leave the house," he said. "Aren't… wanted, or something like that?"

"Don't worry," Sirius winked. "I've got a great disguise."

And then, he changed, and a big black dog stood in his place. Somehow, it was smirking too.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~

End Notes: Yes, again with ranting.

Re: SiSi. Yes, I'm getting worked up over _this_ (well, kinda; not really; actually, I'm smiling). What bothers me is that I already know all this and I already thought about it. I guess I'm just annoyed by the assumption that I _don't_ understand this stuff. It's a choice on my part to go with the dub.

While the dub was bad in some ways, it's also what I imagine most of us watched. I don't even know how Bakura (or Jounouchi, or anyone) acted in the Japanese, though I'm reasonably sure there were differences. I couldn't write them if I wanted to. And in the dub, Bakura is pretty dang British, unless he's talking like that for laughs. So… maybe you don't like the dub, but that's what this is based on. …Loosely.

…Let's be honest, I'm not even really trying.

But I got cursed out in Japanese~~~ All is forgiven.

Next chapter: Bakura and the Ministry. Oh, and Percy.

~ "o" ~ "o" ~


End file.
